COPYCAT
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Un serial killer sévit dans les rues, et les autorités soupçonnent un imitateur de se cacher derrière les meurtres. Mais son mobile pourrait s'avérer très différent, et un cauchemar longtemps oublié pourrait bien refaire surface...
1. Un cri court dans la nuit

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture : **Shangreelah

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

**Genres: **Policier, angst, romance

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part l'histoire en elle-même. Le titre « COPYCAT » est tiré du film éponyme (que je vous recommande d'ailleurs). Les tueurs mentionnés par la suite sont des personnes ayant existé, des détails seront donnés en fin de chapitre. Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts et de Final Fantasy appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

**Rating : M. **C'est probablement la fic la plus dure que j'ai jamais écrite. A lire avec prudence, donc.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceux d'entre vous qui me connaissent savent que j'éprouve une fascination certaine pour les tueurs en série et un vif intérêt pour le profilage et les troubles psychologiques. J'ai beaucoup lu sur le sujet, et même si le genre policier ne m'inspire pas du tout, je suis une fan assidue d'_Esprits Criminels _et des films du genre de _Seven_ ou des adaptations et des romans de Thomas Harris. Cette histoire, c'est ce qui est arrivé quand il a fallu que j'évacue le trop-plein d'information. C'est néanmoins mon premier « policier », alors soyez indulgents.

La **playlist** est déjà disponible sur Deezer.

* * *

**COPYCAT**

* * *

**1 : Un cri court dans la nuit**

* * *

_Encore une tombe à fleurir.  
Un ange part dans un dernier soupir.  
Un fait divers dans une ruelle.  
Un cri court, personne n'entend l'appel_

(I Am – _Un cri court dans la nuit_)

* * *

Quand l'homme l'accoste, il est d'abord méfiant, apeuré. Il comprend rapidement ce qu'il lui veut, et à ce moment-là, il a une pulsion primaire, comme une voix assourdissante qui lui hurlerait dans l'oreille : « COURS ! ». Puis il se souvient que même s'il essayait, ses jambes ne le porteraient pas bien loin, et sans doute pas assez vite pour échapper à qui que ce soit. Il est trop faible. Il est exténué, transi et mort de faim. Il n'a rien mangé depuis trois jours, et ça fait une semaine qu'il est à la rue.

Une semaine depuis qu'il a fugué. Il regrette.

Il a pris le bus, le plus long trajet qu'il pouvait se payer, pour venir ici mais ça aurait pu être n'importe où ailleurs. Un aller simple. Il regrette.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences, mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Il est trop loin, il ne connaît personne, il n'a pas de téléphone portable ni d'argent. Il a même perdu ses papiers, alors il n'ose pas aller demander de l'aide à la police parce qu'il a peur de se faire arrêter pour vagabondage. Et Dieu lui en soit témoin, comme il _regrette_.

Il veut rentrer chez lui.

Il est seul, il a faim, froid, il est épuisé, et une petite voix lui dit que s'il le fait, rien que cette fois, _juste une fois_, il pourra rentrer. Il a quelque chose qui a de la valeur, qu'il peut vendre assez cher pour payer le trajet du retour, et il pourra rejoindre la maison, sa chambre, ses parents. Ils lui manquent tellement… Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il est parti. Il se souvient seulement que c'étaient des broutilles.

Il se redresse et lève le menton dans une attitude qui ressemble à du défi. En fait, il fait ça pour empêcher ses yeux de déborder. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va dire ça, il n'arrive pas à croire que c'est réel, et c'est probablement pour ça qu'il y parvient – parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir une hallucination. Alors il entend sa voix dire au mec que ça lui coûtera cher, s'il le veut, parce qu'il est vierge. On dirait que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a parlé. Il n'à que dix-sept ans, il ne sait même pas s'il est homo ou hétéro, il n'est encore sûr de rien. Mais voilà à quoi se réduisent désormais ses perspectives de première fois, parce que même si ce type-là ne décide pas de l'acheter, quelqu'un d'autre le fera. Il le sait. Il veut juste rentrer chez lui.

Malgré sa honte et sa révolte, il espère que ça va être ce mec-ci. Il n'a rien de particulier, mais il est courtois. Il est plutôt grand athlétique, avec de larges épaules, une belle voix grave et un capuchon rabattu sur ses yeux et son front, mais surtout, avec lui, la moitié du chemin est déjà faite. L'adolescent pense que même si sa vie en dépendait, il serait incapable de racoler quelqu'un. Rien que l'idée lui donne la nausée.

Mais le type, en face, sourit en entendant ses paroles. Il n'a pas l'air méchant. Il énonce un prix qui laisse le gamin comme deux ronds de flan. Avec ça, il pourrait prendre une chambre d'hôtel quelques jours, le temps de se remettre sur pied pour avoir meilleure mine face à ses parents quand il les reverrait, et payer son retour.

Alors il fait taire toutes les voix qui hurlent dans sa tête – sa pudeur, sa morale, son innocence, l'enfant qui est encore là, pas très loin, et puis sa peur, son instinct de survie, son bon sens – en se disant que si ça tourne mal, il n'aura qu'à filer à l'anglaise. Il accepte de suivre l'homme jusqu'à son appartement et monte dans sa voiture.

Sur le trajet, celui-ci se montre gentil, attentif. Il parle avec lui, il lui demande ce qu'il faisait dehors à cette heure. L'adolescent se laisse aller à discuter, et lui raconte qu'il a fait une fugue. En fait, il vient d'un autre Etat, et il veut rentrer chez lui.

Son « client » compatit, sans quitter la route des yeux. Par la suite, ils roulent en silence.

Arrivés sur place, l'homme le fait assoir dans le canapé, dans son salon, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Le garçon reste là à regarder autour de lui, la gorge serrée d'angoisse. Son esprit tourne à la vitesse de la lumière. Il se demande ce qui va se passer et en même temps, il voudrait ne pas y penser, ne pas le savoir, _**jamais**_. Pourtant, il imagine, c'est plus fort que lui, et les images lui mettent les tripes à l'envers. Il espère juste une chose, c'est que l'autre n'attende pas de lui qu'il fasse quelque chose d'autre que se coucher et rester immobile. Il serait incapable d'en faire plus.

Le type revient avec deux verres contenant chacun une dose de liquide ambré - du whisky, probablement. Ça pue, et il ne boit pas d'alcool d'habitude, mais il se force à le descendre cul-sec, en espérant que ça calme sa nausée. Etonnamment, ça s'avère efficace. Le liquide est âpre et amer et lui brûle la bouche et la gorge, jusqu'à l'estomac, puis une chaleur agréable se répand dans tout son corps. Ses muscles se relaxent, ses genoux se transforment en gelée. L'homme pose une main sur sa jambe, et il ne frémit même pas. Il se sent bien.

Jusqu'à ce que ça n'aille plus. Il se rend compte, soudain, qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Son corps pèse trop lourd. Ses paupières aussi, il lutte pour qu'elles ne se ferment pas. Il réalise qu'il est presque complètement nu, alors qu'il n'a même remarqué qu'on le déshabillait. Mais ça ne l'atteint pas vraiment. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à finir par sombrer complètement dans l'inconscience sur cette dernière pensée :

_Je veux juste rentrer chez moi… _

O

Quelques nuits plus tard, deux ombres se séparent dans une ruelle du quartier chaud. L'une d'entre elles s'éloigne et rejoint la rue pendant que l'autre se remet debout. La silhouette qui reste dans la ruelle crache quelque chose sur le sol et s'adosse au mur un instant, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Ce faisant, son regard se pose sur un empilement de détritus qui débordent d'une benne à ordures. Un empilement avec une forme bizarre. Ce truc qui pend, là, sur le côté, on dirait presque une main humaine. Alors l'ombre s'approche pour regarder.

Un cri court dans la nuit.


	2. Beauté et perversion de l'innocence

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture : **Shangreelah

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

**Note: **Posté un peu en avance pour que Goustanlecruel puisse le lire tôt demain. Courage pour cette journée, puisque nos esclavagistes de patrons nous font bosser à des heures indues le _dimanche_.

**Note 2: **C'est le second et dernier chapitre de mise en place. Les suivants seront plus longs, il s'y passera plus de choses et pour ceux qui sont avides de détails sordides et croustillants - si, si, je sais que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, sinon pourquoi liriez-vous ce genre d'histoire, mh? - vous serez servis dimanche prochain ; )

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos gentils messages de condoléances.**

* * *

**2 : Beauté et perversion de l'innocence**

* * *

_I don't see who I'm trying to be instead of me_  
_But the key is a question of control_  
_All this running around, well it's getting me down_  
_Just give me a pain that I'm used to_

(Depeche Mode – _A pain that I'm used to)_

* * *

Il fait nuit. C'est son heure.

Roxas éteint le réveil qui sonne. Il est vingt-trois heures, il se lève. Il a une demi-heure pour être prêt à partir s'il ne veut pas qu'un petit malin lui fauche sa place. Ou une petite maline. C'est pas le quartier, mais de temps en temps, il y en a une qui s'égare jusque dans sa rue.

En général, ce sont des bleues qui ne savent même pas ce qu'elles font. Celles-là, il les aide. Il les accompagne toujours jusque chez la Mère Crochet. C'est plutôt dur, comme surnom, surtout que pour une mère maquerelle, c'est plus une tendre. Les gens l'appellent comme ça parce qu'elle, elle appelle toujours ses filles « mes enfants perdues ». Les paumées que Roxas ramasse, elle les prend sous son aile, ou les conseille avant de les renvoyer hors de son quartier à elle. Il s'est fait des amies, comme ça. Y en a plus d'une qui l'ait déjà aidé ou dépanné, d'une façon ou d'une autre, même s'il ne demande jamais rien. Etre demandeur ou redevable à qui que ce soit, c'est contre sa religion. Il n'accepte que les coups de main des gens qui lui en doivent une, mais lui ne doit jamais rien à personne. Jamais. A une exception près.

Mais parfois, il y a l'une ou l'autre nana qui se pointe là et qui prend une place à l'arrache, parce qu'elle s'imagine qu'un pédé s'en prendrait jamais à une fille. La dernière qui a essayé doit encore se souvenir du coup de semonce qu'elle a reçu – verbal, bien entendu, car « on ne frappe pas une femme, même avec une fleur », mais d'un autre côté, « un coup de langue fait plus mal qu'un coup de lance » (Roxas aime les proverbes et les citations philosophiques, il en connaît des centaines). Aucune des filles qui ont un jour marché sur ses plates-bandes n'a jamais remis les talons aiguilles sur son trottoir.

Mais ce soir, il n'a aucune envie de se bagarrer.

Il sort de la douche et se sèche les cheveux avant de se coiffer avec soin, formant des épis laqués autour de son visage. Puis, il s'habille – un jean _slim_ à taille basse élimé et délavé avec un débardeur noir cintré et une paire de combat-shoes dans laquelle il glisse son couteau papillon – puis se maquille. Il se maquille très peu, Roxas il ne cherche pas à se féminiser. Il se contente de mettre en valeur son visage et de poser le masque. Juste un peu de crayon et de mascara pour faire ressortir ses yeux, et un rien de rose sur sa bouche.

Il s'observe, retouche une mèche par-ci par-là puis recule pour contempler le résultat.

Il a le visage de l'innocence même, abstraction faite de son regard, et l'air un peu plus jeune qu'il ne l'est, aussi. Satisfait, il éteint la lumière, sort de la salle de bain, se jette son sac sur l'épaule, chope sa mini-veste en jean et quitte l'appartement.

Roxas a très vite compris de quelle manière il pouvait utiliser son physique, mettre à profit les avantages dont Mère Nature (parce que ça ne lui vient certainement pas de ses vieux, vu les engins…) lui a fait don. Il a un visage aux traits délicats, de grands yeux bleu marine et des cheveux blond cendré génétiquement programmés pour faire ce qu'ils veulent (c'est à dire n'importe quoi), impossibles à discipliner mais qui, dans un désordre organisé, constituent le cadre idéal à ce tableau pseudo-angélique.

Les gens qui se payent les services de professionnels ne les regardent jamais dans les yeux, ou sont capables de faire abstraction de ce qu'ils y voient, alors Roxas joue la carte de la pureté. Attirer ce type de clients présente autant d'inconvénients que d'avantages, mais l'un dans l'autre, il s'en sort bien. Même un peu mieux que bien. Grâce à ça, il tire son épingle du jeu, comme on dit.

Finalement, il arrive sur son morceau de trottoir, au carrefour formé par Brite Street et Rice Avenue. Il a croisé un « confrère » sur le chemin et il sait que son autre « voisin » doit se trouver, genre, cent mètres plus loin. Il s'étire, enfonce les mains dans les poches de son jean – un exploit, vu le peu de tissu disponible – et, portant tout son poids sur la jambe droite pour mettre ses hanches et sa taille en valeur, il commence à attendre.

Il se les gèle, au bout d'un moment, mais il s'efforce de ne pas froncer les sourcils pour que ça ne se voie pas sur son visage. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant : il fait à peine huit degrés, et son boulot a tous les inconvénients du mannequinat, sans les avantages : rester debout pendant des heures jusqu'à en avoir des crampes à force de garder la pose, porter des tenues inconfortables et inadaptées aux conditions météo, être obligé de sourire, toujours, envers et contre tout, et aussi de savoir cacher ses émotions et d'en simuler.

Il garde la pose pendant près de quarante minutes. Peu de voitures passent et encore moins de piétons_,_ et il ne racole pas. Ça lui donne l'illusion de conserver un reliquat de dignité, de défendre le dernier bastion de son estime personnelle. C'est futile, et il le sait, mais il le fait quand même, par fierté. C'est comme s'il n'avait pas complètement touché le fond.

Enfin, une voiture s'arrête. Un instant s'écoule en silence et Roxas sait que le chauffeur est en train de le jauger, de le déshabiller du regard. Il a tellement l'habitude que ça ne lui fait rien, le regard glisse sur lui comme une goutte d'eau sur de la toile cirée.

- Tu montes ? Dit finalement le gars par la fenêtre ouverte.

Roxas a commencé sa propre analyse dès que la voiture s'est arrêtée. C'est un vieux modèle de BMW, le genre vintage, on voit qu'elle a vécu mais qu'on en prend un soin précieux. Le type est jeune – entre vingt-cinq et trente ans – fringué comme un employé de bureau, et apparemment, il a épuisé toutes ses réserves d'assurance en prononçant ces deux petits mots. Il regarde le lampadaire à côté de Roxas comme si c'était à lui qu'il s'était adressé, et Roxas se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, excédé. Un Jeune Cadre Antidynamique. Son attitude tout entière trahit sa quête d'identité, il est mort de trouille, et probablement de honte, aussi. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça.

Réprimant un soupir, Roxas s'approche de la voiture et, comme le veut cette procédure vieille comme l'invention de l'automobile, pose une de ses mains sur le toit de la voiture et se penche à côté de la fenêtre pour annoncer son prix, ignorant le flocon d'estime qui se détache de son ultime bastion et s'envole, comme emporté par le vent. Son bastion qui s'écaille lentement mais sûrement. Ce sont d'infimes petits morceaux, les plus insignifiantes des particules, mais les uns après les autres, inexorablement, nuit après nuit, il s'effrite.

Dans la chambre, petite et miteuse, JCA lui demande de garder les yeux fermés et de se déshabiller lentement, puis reste au moins cinq minutes planté là à le regarder (en tout cas, Roxas ne l'entend pas bouger). Après quoi, il le touche, et Roxas a confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà : le mec crève de trouille. Il le palpe plus qu'il ne le caresse, hésitant à chaque geste. Son visage, son cou, et ainsi de suite. Il s'attarde davantage sur les endroits les plus évidents : ses épaules, plus larges, son torse plat, sa taille et ses hanches étroites, son bassin plus anguleux. Il est mince, tout en arêtes et en aigus, difficile de confondre avec une fille. Bien conscient de ce dernier fait, son client évite avec un soin particulier ses parties génitales, là où la vérité devient impossible à ignorer, là où il ne pourrait plus se voiler la face car, Roxas miserait là-dessus à cent contre un, il a les yeux fermés, lui aussi.

L'heure s'achève ainsi, sans que JCA l'entreprenne autrement. Finalement, le minuteur du portable de Roxas se met à sonner. Alors les mains posées sur ses reins disparaissent dans un sursaut, et il ouvre les yeux.

Le type lui tourne carrément le dos, maintenant. L'ambiance est si lourde que Roxas la _sent_

peser sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb, mais il ne dit rien. Il croise les bras et attend patiemment, toujours nu comme un ver, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Finalement, il fourre la main dans une de ses poches, en tire cinq billets pliés en deux, les jette sur le lit intact et sort de la pièce précipitamment, sans se retourner.

La porte refermée, le jeune homme lâche un lourd soupir avant de se rhabiller et d'empocher ses cent dollars. C'est de l'argent facilement gagné, il doit bien l'avouer, mais il trouve toujours ce genre de passes interminable. Il est bien content d'en avoir terminé.

Il quitte la chambre et part à pied reprendre sa place sur le trottoir. Il a l'impression que cette nuit va être très longue.

Son apparence lui vaut une clientèle qui peut se classer dans deux catégories. La première, l'avantageuse, est constituée d'hommes qui considèrent son apparente innocence comme quelque chose de beau, de précieux, parfois avec presque de la révérence. Beaucoup le payent juste pour pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, pour qu'il s'allonge et les laisse faire des choses que d'autres clients attendraient de lui qu'il les leur fasse. Ça le rend aussi plus attirant aux yeux des hommes comme son client de ce soir, qui veulent savoir comment ça fait de toucher un garçon, qui veulent essayer pour voir, pour savoir si c'est vraiment ce qui leur plaît. Roxas ne ressemble pas vraiment à un prostitué, alors ils se sentent un peu moins honteux de le payer. Grâce à ça, il arrive à gagner sa vie sans avoir à écarter les jambes trop souvent.

La deuxième partie de ladite clientèle, cependant, est du genre à lui créer des problèmes, et pas des petits. Des tordus dont le fantasme est de pervertir et de souiller, et aux yeux desquels l'apparence de Roxas en fait une cible de premier choix. Ceux-là, il les évite soigneusement. La prostitution vaut toutes les études du monde quand il s'agit de décrypter les gens, de lire dans le regard d'un homme ce qu'il a au fond de l'âme. C'est nécessaire – indispensable. Roxas a appris à faire le tri d'un seul coup d'œil, il sait quel client prendre et quel autre refuser.

Bien entendu, il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. La première fois qu'il est tombé sur un de ces malades, il n'était dans le milieu que depuis six mois. Il croyait être aguerri, avoir tout vu, puis ce type s'était arrêté devant lui en lui demandant s'il accepterait de poser pour lui, pour des photos, le visage masqué. Séduit par la perspective d'une passe sans aucun attouchement, Roxas avait aussitôt accepté et avait suivi le gars sans méfiance. Il s'agissait bien d'une séance photo. L'homme lui avait donné un loup en satin noir, et il s'était rapidement senti à l'aise - se montrer nu n'était déjà plus un problème pour lui. Puis le type lui avait demandé la permission de l'attacher avec des rubans de soie. Il les lui avait montrés, et ce n'était rien qu'il n'aurait su défaire en cas de besoin, alors il avait accepté. Le client était passé derrière lui, il avait senti quelque chose de froid se refermer sur ses poignets, puis il y avait eu un « clic », et il avait compris qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Le type l'avait violé et battu. Il pense parfois qu'il l'aurait peut-être tué si les voisins, alertés par le bruit et les cris, n'avaient pas appelé les secours. Quand il avait entendu la police appeler et frapper à la porte en menaçant de l'enfoncer, il s'était enfui par la fenêtre, non sans lui administrer un dernier coup sur le côté de la tête, en plein sur la tempe. Malgré le vertige que cela avait provoqué, Roxas se souvient encore parfaitement de l'assourdissant raffut métallique de ses pas précipités dans l'escalier de secours, dévalant les trois étages, sautant sur les paliers.

Puis la porte de l'appartement avait été défoncée, et trois agents de police, dont une femme, avaient débarqué à l'intérieur. Ils l'avaient trouvé dans la chambre à coucher, recroquevillé sur le sol, les mains menottées dans le dos, perclus de douleur et d'humiliation. Jusque là, il avait toujours eu l'impression de contrôler ce qu'il faisait, mais pour le coup, la réalité de sa situation lui apparaissait plus nettement que jamais.

D'abord, il n'avait rien voulu avoir à faire avec les flics. Il ne voulait pas porter plainte, parce qu'il se doutait que dans le métier, si tu filais au commissariat à chaque fois que tu te faisais un peu malmener, d'une tu perdais beaucoup de temps, et de deux ça te faisait pas une réputation très engageante.

Mais la femme, elle s'était occupée de lui – les deux autres flics étaient partis à la poursuite de l'agresseur et il avait eu l'impression que ça les arrangeait bien, le spectacle avait de quoi les mettre mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait détaché, aidé à se rhabiller et elle l'avait convaincu de se rendre à l'hôpital pour faire un kit de viol. Quand il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas engager de poursuites, elle avait dit que ce n'était pas obligatoire, mais que si ce type s'en prenait à d'autres personnes, une simple main courante pourrait aider à l'arrêter, alors il avait accepté. Il avait aussi fait une déposition dans laquelle il était resté vague sur les détails de ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait par contre donné la description physique la plus précise possible. Par la suite, il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de cette affaire, mais il avait retenu la leçon : plus jamais il n'était monté avec un client sans le regarder droit dans les yeux et analyser ce qu'il y voyait. Et il n'avait plus jamais été confronté à une situation pareille.

Sa nuit s'achève. Il est quatre heures du matin, plus personne ne passe à cette heure-ci. Il compte ce qu'il a gagné avant de ranger les billets pliés entre sa cheville et son couteau, toujours sagement replié dans sa chaussure. Maintenant, une bonne douche, c'est tout ce qu'il demande.


	3. Le nouveau monstre

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture : **Shangreelah

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

**Note: **Pardon pour le retard, je suis vraiment à côté de la plaque en ce moment. Ceux qui voulaient des détails et du meurtre en série, vous voilà servis!

* * *

**3 : Le nouveau monstre**

* * *

_Ein Schrei wird zum Himmel fahren  
schneidet sich durch Engelscharen  
Vom Wolkendach fällt Federfleisch  
auf meine Kindheit mit Gekreisch_

(Rammstein - _ Mein Teil_)

* * *

Au commissariat, le chef de la police et ses subordonnés sont ravis d'accueillir l'équipe d'agents du FBI qui débarque directement de l'aéroport. Le lieutenant Biggs va à leur rencontre en sentant comme un poids s'enlever de ses épaules tellement il est soulagé de les voir : l'affaire en cours le dépasse complètement.

Ils sont trois : un grand rouquin élancé avec les cheveux tirés en catogan, un châtain clair coiffé à la punk (ils tolèrent ce genre de dégaine, à Washington ?) et un petit gars chevelu et binoclard qui transporte un ordinateur portable. Enfin, « transporte », disons plutôt qu'il le serre contre lui comme si c'était son fils nouveau-né. Il ne sait même pas lequel il a eu au téléphone.

- Bonjour, euh… ? Commence-t-il en tendant la main un peu au hasard devant lui.

C'est le roux qui prend sa main tendue et la serre vigoureusement.

- Agent spécial Axel Lee, il se présente, et le lieutenant reconnaît sa voix en même temps que son nom. Voici les agents Nox (le pseudo-sosie de David Bowie lui serre la main à son tour) et Zeks.

Le gnome se contente d'un hochement de tête qui fait osciller sa frange. Lui non plus, il n'a pas franchement l'air à sa place, on dirait un geek qu'on vient d'arracher à sa chambre.

- Très heureux de vous voir, dit sincèrement Biggs. On est complètement dépassés.

L'agent Lee opine du chef avec un petit sourire rassurant de mec qui sait ce qu'il fait. Le lieutenant emmène ses « invités » dans la pièce du poste qu'il a réservée pour eux. Elle est presque vide, il y a une table au milieu, quelques chaises, un panneau de liège occupant tout un pan de mur, deux grands tableaux supportant des blocs de feuilles et une boîte de punaises et une autre remplie de stiffs de différentes couleurs. Sur la table se trouvent deux caisses.

- Tout ce qu'on a est là-dedans. Les dossiers que vous avez déjà reçus, plus tout ce qui n'était pas inclus dedans. Il y a les photos des scènes de crime et des victimes ante et post mortem, et tout ce qu'on a pu trouver sur eux.

L'agent Zeks s'assied, ouvre son PC et commence pianoter sur le clavier. C'est Nox qui parle le premier.

- Vous avez pu identifier la dernière victime ?

- Toujours pas. Apparemment, il était pas d'ici. Il faudrait étendre les recherches à d'autres Etats.

- Ienzo ? Demande l'agent Lee.

- Je m'en occupe, répond l'autre sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- Merci.

- Quelle horreur, marmonne l'agent Nox en triant le contenu des boites et en en retirant des photos. C'étaient que des gosses…

- Je vais vous laisser vous installer et puis on fera un briefing, annonce le commissaire avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre son propre bureau d'un pas pressé.

Vingt-trois années dans la police, et il avait fini par croire que les monstres comme Bundy (1) et Hannibal Lecter (2) appartenaient au passé et à la fiction. Il se perçoit lui-même comme un bon flic : il n'a jamais perçu de pots-de-vin, ni fermé les yeux sur les défaillances de son équipe, il a toujours fait de son mieux et n'a jamais baissé les bras. Durant sa carrière ici, à Philadelphie, il a vu des cambriolages, des viols et des meurtres, mais ça… ça, c'est au-delà de tout ce qu'il a pu un jour imaginer. Et il ne se sent pas à la hauteur.

Il décide de leur laisser une heure ou deux avant de retourner les voir et s'attaque à la montagne de paperasse qu'il a laissée s'accumuler les derniers jours. Une affaire pareille, ça vous bouffe tout votre temps, et maintenant que la cavalerie est arrivée, il va pouvoir rattraper son retard. Ou essayer, pour le moins.

Il est interrompu une fois par l'agent Zeks qui vient toquer à la porte de son bureau pour lui demander, l'air peu enjoué de se trouver là, s'ils ont un projecteur. Biggs lui dit où en trouver un et il repart aussitôt de son pas pressé. Curieux petit bonhomme, en vérité. Mais bon, il n'y a pas de troufion au Bureau, d'après ce qu'il en sait : s'il est là, il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Peu après, il passe devant leur pièce en allant se chercher un café, et jette un œil à l'intérieur. Il voit Zeks occupé à trifouiller dans des câbles pour relier le projo à son PC, et le contenu des cartons est répandu sur la table. Lee est debout, absorbé dans un dossier et de sa main libre, il enfonce une punaise à tête rouge vif dans une carte affichée sur une partie du panneau. A côté, sur l'autre moitié, Nox est en train d'épingler des photos. Biggs continue son chemin vers son bureau, et au pas de course parce que son café lui brûle les doigts.

Finalement, il va les rejoindre, ses hommes présents sur les talons. Pour que tous puissent tenir dans la pièce, la table est repoussée dans un coin. Biggs regarde les murs, surpris de ce qu'il voit. On se croirait dans un film.

A gauche, il y a la carte, sur laquelle une demi-douzaine de punaises à grosse tête rouge sont enfoncées et reliées entre elles par un fil, rouge également. A côté, il y a plusieurs séries de photos, bien proprement alignées. Une première série de cinq photos, fournies par les proches des victimes, représente les garçons de leur vivant. Puis, une série de six photos prises chez le légiste : des visages livides, gris comme la cendre, et des gorges nues zébrées de violet. Encore à côté, une nouvelle série de six photos représentant l'arrière du crâne des victimes. Selon la longueur des cheveux, le trou qu'y a fait le tueur se voit facilement, ou on a dû écarter un peu les cheveux pour le mettre à jour. Une autre série montre six vues globales des scènes de crime. Enfin, de nombreux autres clichés sont affichés, montrant des détails des corps ou des scènes de crime.

Dans le coin à droite, sur une des grandes pages blanches, une liste de mots est affichée, certain raturés (victimologie, admirateur), d'autres soulignés (mode opératoire, crime sexuel, homosexuel), et d'autres entourés (mobile, signature). Biggs a l'impression que déjà, ils sont plus loin que lui sur le chemin de croix de cette enquête.

Tout le monde s'entasse dans la pièce et se tourne vers les agents qui terminent de fignoler leur musée des horreurs. Biggs a un frisson en songeant que pour eux, les affaires sordides de ce genre sont monnaie courante.

- Vous m'avez dit au téléphone, lui dit l'agent Lee, que vous aviez peut-être une théorie à propos de ce psychopathe.

Le lieutenant hoche la tête.

- Je pense, dit-il, un peu intimidé, que nous avons affaire à un fan de Jeffrey Dahmer (3), celui qu'on avait surnommé le « Cannibale de Milwaukee ». J'aurais cru que c'était lui qui remettait le couvert si je ne savais pas qu'il est mort en prison il y a dix-huit ans.

Biggs aime se souvenir que Dahmer est bel et bien mort, parce que ça fait une donnée à exclure du tableau. Le serial killer a été assassiné à l'âge de trente-quatre ans par un de ses codétenus. Le type en question, Scarver, était un schizophrène qui se prenait pour le Christ en personne et s'est servi d'un haltère pour lui exploser le crâne, Dieu ait pitié.

- Je pense que notre homme essaye de lui rendre je ne sais quel hommage macabre, que c'est son mobile.

Lee et Nox secouent la tête en silence, et Biggs se raidit. C'est de notoriété publique que les services de police n'aiment pas beaucoup travailler avec le FBI, parce qu'il paraît qu'ils traitent les « simples » flics comme quantité négligeable et même, parfois, ne les écoutent pas du tout. Aussi défend-il sa théorie, piqué au vif.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, contre-attaque-t-il. Les similitudes sont trop grandes pour que ce soit dû au hasard ! Le mode opératoire est exactement le même. Les victimes ont été enlevées, droguées à l'aide d'un mélange d'alcool et de somnifères puis étranglées et violées, peut être ante mais avec certitude post-mortem et à plusieurs reprises. Toutes ont eu l'arrière du crâne perforé, également post-mortem, avant que le tueur y injecte de l'eau bouillante. De la chair leur a été arrachée par endroits, avec les dents d'après les bords des blessures. Et il a conservé les corps pendant plusieurs jours avant de s'en débarrasser, exactement comme Dahmer.

Lee hoche la tête avec approbation.

- C'est exact, nous avons bien affaire à un imitateur. Il copie le mode opératoire de Dahmer, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais ce n'est pas un admirateur. Son mobile est complètement différent.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demande un des policiers présents.

- Normalement, les « fans » de tueurs en série sont beaucoup plus à cheval sur les détails, explique Lee. Quitte à prendre des risques, ils vont vouloir, entre autres, retourner sur les scènes de crime de leur idole ou s'en rapprocher le plus possible. Or, il n'a commis aucun meurtre à Milwaukee, ni même dans le Wisconsin, nous avons vérifié. Il y a également d'importantes différences qui invalident définitivement la théorie de l'admirateur. Demyx ?

- Il n'a pas dû vraiment se renseigner sur l'affaire Dahmer, car sinon, il ne se serait pas livré à des trépanations systématiques, reprend Nox en désignant la troisième série de photos. Dahmer avait avoué avoir tué à dix-sept reprises mais il ne s'était livré à ce type d' « expérience » que deux fois, une fois avec de l'eau bouillante et une fois avec de l'acide. Il cherchait à transformer ses victimes en zombies qu'il aurait pu contrôler. On peut en dire autant pour le cannibalisme : Dahmer s'y est essayé parce qu'il croyait que cela lui permettrait de garder ses victimes auprès de lui, mais ça aussi, il a arrêté de le faire après avoir constaté que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il y a aussi le fait que notre tueur se débarrasse de ses victimes en les abandonnant dans des ruelles, dans des coins sombres, après avoir pris soin d'effacer les preuves. Dahmer, lui, les démembrait, les dissolvait dans de l'acide, réduisait les os en poussière ou les gardait pour décorer. D'ailleurs, ses voisins se plaignaient de l'odeur pestilentielle qui sortait de chez lui. Un admirateur connaîtrait les détails de l'affaire par cœur, il aurait probablement même des infos plus précises que celles que je viens de vous communiquer, qu'on peut trouver assez facilement sur internet ou dans un des livres qu'on a consacré à Dahmer.

- Mais alors, pourquoi… ? Demande Biggs.

- Nous pensons que notre homme se sent « proche » de Dahmer, quoi qu'il en soit. Il pense qu'il poursuit le même but que celui qui était le sien à l'époque : avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui et exercer sur lui un contrôle absolu afin que cette personne ne puisse jamais le quitter. Il se sert de son mode opératoire parce que c'est plus « facile » que d'élaborer le sien propre, et aussi probablement parce qu'il pense que ça risque de nous compliquer la tâche. Il ne rend pas hommage à Dahmer : il se sert de lui comme « couverture ». Un admirateur respecterait scrupuleusement les moindres détails du MO, or il perce les crânes de toutes ses victimes parce qu'il _pense_ que ça va nous mettre sur une fausse piste, mais il ne connaît pas assez son sujet et ça le trahit. Il leur arrache des morceaux de chair avec les dents, ante-mortem, sans doute parce que ça lui plaît alors que Dahmer, qui ne voulait pas faire souffrir ses victimes, ne leur infligeait aucune mutilation avant de les avoir tuées, et il ne se débarrasse pas des corps comme Dahmer le faisait. Ça, c'est probablement parce qu'il n'a pas l'envie ou les moyens d'aménager une cuve d'acide chez lui. Pour l'instant, rien ne prouve que toutes les victimes aient été tuées au même endroit, donc si ça se trouve, contrairement à Dahmer, notre imitateur pourrait ne pas avoir de domicile fixe.

- On connaît Dahmer sous ce surnom de « Cannibale » parce que les médias de l'époque se sont emparés de ce détail, qui était le plus choquant, intervient Zeks, et le plus « vendeur », et l'ont exagéré. Or, c'était très loin d'être ce qui le caractérisait le mieux. C4était avant tout un nécrophile.

Dans la pièce, tous les agents échangent des regards équivoques et haussent les épaules. Biggs sait ce qu'ils pensent : le FBI, ça en jette, et c'est pas pour rien. Ces types sont tout à fait dans leur élément.

- Ceci nous amène à un autre élément : les morsures, continue Lee. Il n'a pas mordu les trois premières victimes. Au début, notre homme essayait de s'en tenir au MO de Dahmer sans pour autant faire beaucoup d'efforts, mais avec ça, il s'en éloigne carrément. C'est sa signature, qu'il applique maintenant systématiquement, qu'il se soit retenu de le faire les premières fois ou qu'il l'ait découverte lors du quatrième meurtre. Et elle nous révèle une de leurs plus grandes différences.

- Qui est ? Demanda un autre des agents.

- Qu'il n'est pas attaché à ses victimes, et qu'il n'a pas de scrupule, déclara l'agent Nox. Comme je vous le disais à l'instant, Dahmer ne cherchait pas à faire souffrir ses victimes, au contraire. Il voulait que ce soit vite fini, pour eux, et indolore. Celui-ci drogue ses victimes, qui sont probablement inconscientes mais tout de même en vie, et il n'attend pas qu'elles soient mortes pour commencer. Même si les garçons ne souffrent pas à proprement parler, il inflige ses tortures à des êtres vivants, alors que Dahmer les tuait d'abord. De plus, pour Dahmer, chaque victime était spéciale. Il aurait voulu arriver à garder un des garçons pour toujours et ne plus avoir à tuer. A sa façon tordue, il tenait à chacun d'eux. Mais pas celui-là. Pour lui, ce ne sont que des objets qu'il jette après usage.

- Ce qui nous amène au point le plus important, dit alors Lee. Notre imitateur se sert en grande partie du MO de Dahmer, mais par contre, sa victimologie est totalement différente. Le seul point commun est que toutes les victimes sont de sexe masculin. Ienzo, s'il te plaît ?

L'agent Zeks se lève, éteint la lumière et allume le projecteur. Une petite vingtaine de photos, proprement alignées, apparaît sur le panneau.

- Voici les victimes de Jeffrey Dahmer. Dix-sept hommes : seize afro-américains et un asiatique, âgés de quatorze à trente-trois ans. La plupart étaient des sans-abris, des victimes à haut risque, comme c'est le cas de notre homme. Mais en dehors de ça, ils n'avaient rien de spécifique en commun. Tandis qu'aujourd'hui…

Il rallume la lumière. Les photos restent là, à peine visibles dans l'éclairage artificiel. Ce ne sont que les pâles reflets de gens qui sont morts des décennies auparavant. A côté, les « nouvelles » photos n'en ont l'air que plus crues.

- Les victimes ont entre seize et dix-neuf ans, reprend Lee. Tous ces garçons étaient de taille moyenne, minces, ils avaient les cheveux blonds et les yeux clairs. Rien que ça suffirait à prouver que le mobile de notre homme n'est pas de rendre un hommage. Contrairement à Dahmer dont le seul critère de sélection, et bien qu'il ait nié avoir perpétré des crimes raciaux, semblait être les origines ethniques de ses proies, il est évident que son fantasme se porte sur une personne spécifique. C'est lui que nous devons trouver.

- Et comment on s'y prend ? Interroge une jeune femme au premier rang.

Lee s'écarte du panneau pour libérer la vue sur la carte, et la victimologie de Dahmer s'efface dans un « clac » de vieil interrupteur.

- C'est l'agent Zeks qui est chargé de la logistique et de la coordination, dit-il, avant de laisser la place au Gnome. Biggs réalise soudain que s'il continue de le surnommer le Gnome, même par devers lui, à un moment ou à un autre, ça va finir par sortir. Et il pense sérieusement qu'insulter des agents fédéraux risquerait de nuire fortement à sa carrière. Il décide fermement d'arrêter. C'est quoi, son prénom, déjà ? Enzo, Ezio, un truc du genre…

- Le profil géographique nous montre que la zone de confort du suspect est assez restreinte, par chance, commence l'agent Zeks, l'air un peu mal à l'aise de prendre la parole en public. Ça signifie que soit, il vit dans cette zone (il montre un cercle rouge tracé autour des punaises, délimitant un périmètre de cinq kilomètres de diamètre), soit, celui que nous appelons « cible zéro » s'y trouve.

- Cible zéro ? Répète Biggs qui n'a jamais entendu ce terme de sa vie.

L'agent Nox hausse les épaules.

- C'est comme ça que nous appelons la personne qui est à l'origine – ou au centre, ou l'objectif, c'est selon – de la série de meurtres. Le suspect s'acharne sur des substituts, mais quelque part dans ce périmètre se trouve celui à qui il veut réellement s'en prendre, l'objet de son fantasme. La « cible zéro », comme le « patient zéro ».

Hochement de tête et murmures d'approbation dans la salle.

- C'est lui que nous allons rechercher, reprend Zeks. Notre homme est organisé et méticuleux et n'a jusqu'ici laissé derrière lui aucune trace et aucun témoin. C'est donc notre meilleure piste en attendant d'autres développements. Tous les agents disponibles vont patrouiller ce périmètre à la recherche de jeunes hommes correspondant à la victimologie. Vu la précision avec laquelle il choisit ses proies, il est probable que la cible zéro soit aussi une victime à hauts risques. Parlez-leur et avertissez-les du risque qu'ils courent tout en restant aussi évasif que possible – nous ne voulons pas que la presse s'empare de l'affaire.

- C'est un miracle que ça n'ait pas encore explosé, appuie le lieutenant Biggs.

- Cherchez à savoir s'ils ont déjà eu affaire à des personnes au comportement sortant de l'ordinaire, s'ils ont déjà été accostés par des inconnus qui se seraient montrés très insistants, tous les détails sont importants. Les agents Nox et Lee seront également sur le terrain. Il est vital de faire vite, nous mettrons le reste au point plus tard.

Le briefing est terminé, alors Biggs dispatche ses agents pour couvrir un plus large périmètre, et la quasi-totalité des hommes présents quitte le commissariat.

- Je reste ici, déclare l'agent Zeks. J'assurerai la liaison, et je vais continuer mes recherches, dit-il à Lee.

- Concentre-toi sur la dernière victime, répond celui-ci, et l'autre hoche la tête.

- Je vous appelle dès que je l'ai identifié. Je voudrais aussi rencontrer les familles des autres victimes, si ça ne vous dérange pas, lieutenant ?

C'était formulé avec toute la politesse du monde, mais il n'est pas difficile de percevoir la fermeté enveloppée dans la courtoisie. Pas que cela gêne l'officier, quoi qu'il en soit : il ne demande qu'à coopérer.

* * *

**1 : Théodore « Ted » Bundy :** Un des plus célèbres tueurs en série américains, surnommé par les médias de l'époque le « Lady Killer ». Il a violé et assassiné entre 35 et 40 femmes dans les années 70.

**2 : Hannibal Lecter :** Personnage-clé du roman de Thomas Harris « Le Silence des Agneaux » et de ses séquelles, ce psychiatre est un psychopathe sadique et raffiné, dont le principal mobile est le cannibalisme.

**3 : Jeffrey Dahmer :** Juste pour vous informer que Dahmer a existé et que tout ce que vous lirez à son sujet dans cette fic est arrivé. Il a d'ailleurs inspiré le roman de Poppy Z. Brite « Exquisite Corpse ».


	4. Au Septième Ciel

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture : **Shangreelah

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**4 : Au Septième Ciel**

* * *

_The principles of lust are easy to understand_  
_Do what you feel, feel until the end._  
_The principles of lust are burned in your mind_  
_Do what you want do it until you find_  
_Love._

(Enigma -_ Principles of lust_)

* * *

- C'est ton jour de congé? Demande une voix familière.

Roxas lève les yeux de son verre et regarde la jeune femme brune qui lui sourit de l'autre côté du bar.

- Comme tu vois.

Il peut s'offrir ce luxe, de temps à autre. Il prend sa nuit parce qu'il a envie, ou parce qu'il n'a pas le courage d'aller sur le trottoir. C'est une de ces nuits-là, et c'est pour ça que, plus ou moins inconsciemment, ses pas l'ont guidé jusqu'au Septième Ciel et à Tifa.

La barmaid lui offre un autre de ses sourires si réconfortants, ceux qui semblent toujours lui dire que tout ira bien. Roxas n'est pas naïf - il est même tout sauf ça - et par conséquent, il _sait_ que tout n'ira pas bien, oh non, certainement pas. Mais les sourires de Tifa lui donnent envie d'y croire. Il pense que ça doit faire à peu près le même effet, quand on voit la lumière au bout du tunnel.

- Je te ressers quelque chose? Elle lui demande, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Il repousse son verre vide et hésite une seconde.

- Fais-moi rêver, finit-il par dire.

Encore une fois, un sourire. Une lueur d'espoir pour lui, et il sent ses lèvres s'étirer à leur tour, il laisse faire. Il ne sourit pas souvent mais, hé, "c'est toujours ça de pris sur l'ennemi".

Tifa revient un instant plus tard avec un verre de Dr Pepper coiffé d'une boule de crème glacée vanille, elle-même garnie de crème chantilly parsemée de copeaux de chocolat. Une paille dépasse du tout, et juste à côté, un cure-dents-ombrelle rouge cerise achève de parfaire le cliché.

- Il est planqué où, Travolta? Demande le blond, pince-sans-rire.

La barmaid lui tire la langue et lui tend une petite cuillère. Roxas s'efforce de ne pas penser à sa ligne et attaque la crème fouettée. Si c'est juste pour cette fois, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal...

Le Septième Ciel est un peu devenu son refuge. Il s'y sent même mieux que chez lui, parce que c'est le seul endroit où il n'est ni seul, ni avec un client, ni avec des gens qui ignorent comment il gagne sa vie, qui il est. Oh, bien sur, il lui arrive de croiser des "collègues", de discuter et parfois même d'aller boire un verre avec. Mais quand tu fais le tapin, en règle générale, tu n'as pas envie de passer ton temps libre avec d'autres prostitués. Il l'a fait pendant un moment, à ses "débuts", puis il a rapidement réalisé l'effet que ça faisait. C'est comme de ne jamais réellement quitter le trottoir, les discussions et les anecdotes tournaient toujours autour des mêmes sujets : clients, passes, territoire. Il y en a qui peuvent vivre comme ça, qui supportent de ne jamais quitter leur univers sordide, et parfois même qui s'y complaisent. Mais lui, par moments, il a besoin d'une bouffée d'air « pur », de parler d'autre chose. _D'être_ autre chose. C'est ce que Tifa lui offre à chaque fois qu'il va la voir. Tifa qui est son exception, la seule personne au monde envers qui il a une dette. Une dette du genre qu'une vie entière de loyauté et d'amitié ne suffirait pas à rembourser, et même si jamais elle ne le lui ferait remarquer, même si jamais elle n'en tirerait avantage, il ne l'oublie pas. Jamais. Parce qu'à toutes fins utiles, elle lui a sauvé la vie. Probablement.

Il abandonne la moitié de la boule de glace, la laissant fondre et se mélanger au soda, et sirote quelques petites gorgées à la paille en s'abandonnant à ses souvenirs. Ce ne sont pas les plus agréables qu'il ait en stock, mais il met un point d'honneur à ne pas oublier cette partie là.

Après son agression, il avait traversé la période la plus noire de sa vie. Ça avait été pire que le viol en lui-même, pire que les coups et que l'humiliation. Il avait vécu dans le froid, la faim et la peur, il avait perdu son appartement – en fait, il avait tout perdu.

Son agresseur n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre un préservatif. Cela pouvait signifier deux choses : soit il ne se souciait pas d'attraper le SIDA ou une hépatite, soit il s'en fichait parce qu'il était déjà contaminé. Et avant de pouvoir faire des tests concluants – pour le HIV, en tout cas – Roxas devait attendre trois mois. Douze semaines de terreur aveugle à prier un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas, à ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil, à avoir en permanence cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête sans jamais pouvoir l'oublier. Et comme si ça, déjà, n'avait pas suffi, tout s'était détraqué.

Il ne pouvait plus travailler, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, d'un point de vue purement pratique, parce que l'autre lui avait tellement bien cassé la gueule qu'il l'avait complètement défiguré. Son visage horriblement tuméfié était passé par toutes les pires couleurs répertoriées : jaune, noir, bleu, violet, gris… Il avait eu les lèvres profondément fendues et l'arcade sourcilière gauche ouverte (il a toujours une cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil droit, sur laquelle le poil ne pousse plus). Il avait fallu un long moment pour que tout désenfle et redevienne normal. Dans l'intervalle, il n'avait rien à faire sur le trottoir : qui aurait payé pour ça ? Il avait douté un moment de jamais récupérer complètement.

De toute façon, même s'il avait été physiquement en état, il aurait été incapable de le faire. Le moindre contact lui donnait envie de hurler. La simple vue de son reflet dans un miroir lui donnait tellement la nausée qu'il en avait des haut-le-cœur. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, qu'il était possédé par une chose étrangère et immonde qui aurait irrémédiablement souillé quiconque l'aurait touché. Il sait aujourd'hui que c'était le spectre de la maladie, mais à ce moment-là, il avait juste disjoncté. Il était comme un animal piégé, incapable de s'enfuir mais essayant quand même et se heurtant dans les murs, se blessant un peu plus. Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus payer son loyer, il s'était retrouvé à la rue, et c'est dans la rue que Tifa l'avait trouvé.

Un soir, alors qu'elle sortait les poubelles du Septième Ciel, en fin de soirée, elle était tombée sur lui. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin, au fond de la ruelle qui se trouvait derrière la porte de service, et elle avait tout lâché en le voyant. Elle avait cru qu'il venait de se faire agresser (son visage était encore un festival d'ecchymoses, à ce moment-là) et elle s'était précipitée vers lui en parlant d'appeler les secours. Il s'était levé et excusé, avant de faire mine de s'en aller, mais elle l'avait retenu par le bras. Gentiment mais fermement. Lui, il s'était dégagé très violemment, en lui hurlant de ne pas le toucher, et avait reculé si vite qu'il avait trébuché sur les poubelles abandonnées là. Il était tombé à la renverse, sa tête avait heurté un mur, puis ça avait été le blackout.

À son réveil, il était dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, sur son canapé. En face de lui, il y avait un grand type brun avec une balafre en plein milieu du visage qui le toisait d'un air méfiant. C'était le frère de Tifa, Léon. Ce jour-là, il était simplement présent parce qu'elle l'avait appelé pour qu'il l'aide à le transporter jusque là, et il était resté jusqu'à son réveil pour s'assurer qu'il ne causerait pas de problème. Léon n'avait pas essayé de dissuader Tifa de faire ce qu'elle voulait, parce que personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis quand elle avait décidé quelque chose. Et ce soir-là, elle avait décidé de ramasser un SDF, de le recueillir et de le remettre sur pied. Roxas avait protesté puis renoncé et avait juste laissé faire.

Par la suite, Roxas avait revu Léon plusieurs fois. Au début, il venait surtout pour vérifier que tout se passait bien, et que sa sœur n'avait pas ramené chez elle un jeune psychopathe en puissance ou, plus simplement, un camé qui n'aurait pas hésité à la remercier pour ce qu'elle faisait en la cambriolant. Il avait rapidement compris que Roxas n'était pas comme ça, et s'était détendu en sa présence. Ils s'entendaient bien. Ils pouvaient rester là, pendant une heure, sans se parler. C'était toujours un silence confortable. Roxas avait même fini par avoir un léger faible pour lui, et avait eu quelquefois la sensation très fugace que c'était réciproque mais c'était très vite passé. Il avait rapidement étouffé les faibles appels de son cœur et avait adopté une conduite sans aucune ambiguïté, parce que de toute façon, l'amour, ce n'est pas pour les gens comme lui. Il le sait, et il le savait déjà à l'époque.

Il était resté chez Tifa pendant trois mois. Elle l'avait remis sur pieds, l'avait soutenu elle en avait fait plus pour lui que personne d'autre de toute sa vie, y compris ses propres parents. Ils étaient devenus proches, et lorsqu'il avait enfin reçu le résultat de ses tests, il avait pleuré dans ses bras. Pleuré comme un bébé, un véritable torrent de larmes de soulagement, pendant qu'elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux en murmurant sans cesse « C'est fini. C'est fini. ».

Quand il lui avait dit qu'il retournait sur le trottoir, elle lui avait proposé de travailler avec elle, mais il avait refusé. Il avait vécu trois mois avec elle et ils étaient devenus amis, et il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de prendre un employé. Elle avait monté son affaire seule et tenait son bar seule, suant sang et eau pour tout assumer et elle y arrivait mais payer un salaire lui aurait mis la corde au cou. Il lui arrive de l'aider, mais jamais plus de quelques jours et elle le paye en noir. Cet arrangement leur convient à tous les deux. Roxas sait qu'il ne sera probablement jamais autre chose qu'un prostitué, et il s'est fait à l'idée, mais le jour où il a quitté l'appartement de Tifa pour se réinstaller, quelques semaines après s'être retaillé une part de trottoir dans un autre quartier, il savait que plus jamais, il ne se laisserait avoir. Il avait toujours porté le couteau-papillon, même jusque là, mais à partir de ce moment il s'était tenu prêt à s'en servir, et avait appris à le manier. Dès qu'il était chez lui ou au Septième Ciel, il le tirait de sa botte et jouait avec. Il l'ouvrait et le refermait en n'utilisant que trois doigts, le manche en métal bleu moucheté de noir battant comme une paire d'ailes.

- Tu pourrais le ranger ? Demande Tifa, occupée à essuyer des verres. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu joues à-

Elle est interrompue dans le cours de sa phrase par les bruits caractéristiques d'une bagarre qui éclate au fond du bar. Roxas referme son couteau avec un claquement sec et fait pivoter son tabouret pour la suivre du regard quand elle quitte son comptoir pour aller y mettre bon ordre. Il se tient prêt à intervenir, juste au cas où. Tifa se débrouille très bien toute seule, elle a l'habitude mais on ne sait jamais. « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ». Rapidement, sa voix couvre le bruit et celui-ci s'arrête. Elle gueule comme un mec, Tifa, elle a la voix qui porte et qui impose le respect. La plupart des filles, si elles se mettent à crier comme ça, ont l'air hystérique, mais pas elle. Un instant plus tard, elle sort de l'attroupement amassé autour de la scène, au fond, en traînant derrière elle deux mecs.

- Toi, dit-elle fermement au type de gauche, un blond aux cheveux dressés droit sur la tête et qui a la moitié du visage recouverte d'un tatouage tribal, tu vas t'assoir au bar et tu vas boire de la flotte. Ta gueule, je veux pas le savoir. T'y vas tout seul ou t'as besoin que je te montre le chemin ?

Etant donné que ça implique de se faire accompagner à grand renfort de coups de pied au cul, le blond – Zell, Roxas le connaît – se hâte d'aller se jucher sur un tabouret. Puis Tifa se tourne vers le type de droite. Il est blond aussi, mais coiffé en brosse et ne possède pas de tatouage. Il a, en revanche, une cicatrice identique à celle de Léon, et Roxas sait qu'ils se les doivent mutuellement et qu'ils sont allés à l'école ensemble avec Zell. C'est une vieille histoire entre ces trois.-là Roxas n'a jamais parlé avec lui, mais il sait que c'est un sale type, plus grande gueule que vraiment dangereux mais dont il vaut quand même mieux se méfier.

- Quant à _toi_, Almasy, je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas te voir dans mon bar. Tire-toi.

Le blond a l'air fumasse, mais il obtempère au bout d'un moment et se barre. Roxas se détend et se tourne vers son nouveau voisin qui a tête contrite du mec qui va se prendre un savon et qui le sait.

- Alors, Dincht, le taquine Roxas, on perd son calme ? Tu le sais, pourtant, qu'il cherche toujours à t'asticoter.

Ce n'est pas la première scène du genre à laquelle il assiste entre ces deux là, mais Zell est excessivement soupe-au-lait et se laisse avoir à tous les coups. Roxas lui tapote gentiment l'épaule, puis Tifa arrive face à eux et il s'écarte pour ne pas recevoir de balles perdues.

Roxas connaît bien Zell. Il a quelques années de plus que lui, et c'est un rigolo. Un fêtard même, et probablement le type le plus sympa qu'il ait rencontré, et le plus ouvert d'esprit.

Roxas ne lève jamais de clients dans le bar de Tifa, parce que ce serait lui manquer de respect et qu'il ne vient pas là pour ça. Il a fait une exception, une seule fois, même si techniquement, il ne s'agissait pas de boulot. C'était un soir où il était resté après la fermeture avec Tifa, Léon et quelques-uns de ses amis. Il y avait Zell, Irvine (« Oui, comme le pilote », avait dit ce dernier avec un grand sourire), Selphie, Quistis et Rinoa. Tous étaient très proches mais ils avaient inclus Roxas dans leur petit groupe et il s'était très vite senti à l'aise. Il s'était même laissé aller à boire pas mal alors qu'en général il évitait l'alcool, et à un moment, la conversation avait légèrement dérapé et ça avait fini en « Je n'ai jamais ». Quand Zell et Irvine avaient été les seuls à ne pas boire à « Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme », les filles s'étaient mises à les charrier en rigolant. Irvine et Selphie sortaient ensemble, mais Zell répétait que l'occasion ne s'était juste jamais présentée. Roxas, en partie à cause de l'alcool mais surtout parce que pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles, il avait _envie_, la lui avait offerte, d'abord sur le ton de la rigolade pour ne pas mettre un malaise au cas où. Les autres savaient ce qu'il faisait, et il avait dit « Si tu veux, je te fais un prix », et Zell avait répondu « Oh, je m'en voudrais ! Je suis sûr que tu vaux plus que tout ce que je pourrais te payer. » et Irvine les avait à titre juste titre invités à aller se faire foutre ailleurs, déclenchant un accès d'hilarité générale et on avait changé de sujet. Mais deux heures plus tard, au moment de partir, Zell avait retenu Roxas pour lui demander, sauf son respect et tout ça, s'il était sérieux parce lui, il était quand même intéressé. Roxas avait déploré pendant une seconde l'existence de cette barrière qu'il devait placer entre lui et les gens, parce que Zell était _tellement_ sympa et mignon, tout comme un an plus tôt il avait trouvé Léon séduisant et vraiment classe, et c'était vraiment, vraiment dommage, mais il s'était fixé des règles et comptait s'y tenir. Même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur de se dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir de sérieux entre lui et quelqu'un qui lui plairait.

Il avait donc donné son prix, tout en étant fermement décidé à refuser qu'il le paye. Il l'avait ramené chez lui – ce qu'il ne faisait jamais – et ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Ça avait été agréable, sans contrainte, parce que Zell n'avait visiblement jamais eu recours aux services d'un (ou plutôt d'une) pro et ne s'était donc pas étonné du fait que plus d'une heure s'écoulait, puis deux. Ils avaient discuté et bu encore un peu Roxas l'avait encouragé à jouer avec lui, à faire ce dont il avait envie, et pour une fois, n'avait rien contrefait ni simulé. Il s'était même laissé allé à rire plusieurs fois, quand il s'y prenait comme un pied (ou comme avec une femme) et Zell riait avec lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenaient ça au sérieux, mais au final, Roxas – plus habitué à subir, et pour qui ça n'allait pas souvent jusque là – s'était efforcé de lui faire l'amour de son mieux. Au final, Zell avait dormi là, sur son canapé. Le demain matin (enfin, quand ils s'étaient réveillés, en début d'après midi) et qu'il lui avait demandé combien il lui devait, Roxas lui avait dit qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'il en avait envie, que ça lui avait fait plaisir et de ne pas l'insulter en refusant ce « cadeau » parce que c'était lui qui lui disait merci. Il n'était pas entré dans les détails parce que ça aurait forcément mis un malaise, et ils s'étaient séparés là-dessus – une expérience positive pour l'un et un bon moment pour l'autre, ce qui signifiait beaucoup plus pour Roxas que quiconque d'autre que lui-même, et peut-être Tifa, aurait pu s'en douter.

La vérité, c'est que Roxas jubilait littéralement, ce matin-là. Il jouissait follement du fait d'avoir passé un bon moment. Parce qu'il avait réalisé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important et de stupéfiant. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il pouvait encore _apprécier_ le sexe.

Il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de s'inquiéter de ça. Il n'avait pas passé des mois à se demander s'il pourrait un jour avoir à nouveau des rapports sexuels, à en avoir peur, à le redouter, à vouloir puis à se raviser à la dernière minute comme ce doit être le cas pour la plupart des victimes de viol, parce qu'il ne s'était pas donné le choix. Il avait lutté contre son dégoût de lui-même et de son « corps étranger » jusqu'au moment où il avait eu la certitude de ne pas être malade, et il avait repris là où il s'était arrêté. Pas une fois il ne s'était posé la question, pas une fois il n'y avait réfléchi, parce que le sexe n'était que son outil de travail, pas quelque chose dont il pouvait potentiellement retirer de la satisfaction. Ça n'entrait même pas en ligne de compte.

Et pourtant, voilà qu'il réalisait que c'était bel et bien le cas. C'était puissamment libérateur. Quand Zell avait quitté son appartement, il était resté debout face à la porte qu'il venait de franchir pendant un instant, et il avait fini par fermer les yeux. Les bras le long du corps, la tête renversée en arrière il avait envoyé un message télépathique, à tout hasard, comme une bouteille à la mer.

Dans sa lettre enroulée, quelques mots seulement : « Hé, ordure. Où que tu sois, je t'emmerde. Tu ne m'as pas tout pris. »

Cette victoire lui remontait le moral et s'ajoutait à celle qu'il avait remportée cette fameuse nuit, quand son agresseur avait voulu l'embrasser. Par réflexe et parce que pour lui comme pour beaucoup de ses collègues, ce contact était plus intime que n'importe quel attouchement, il l'avait mordu, presque assez fort pour le faire saigner. C'était ça, d'ailleurs, qu'il devait sa cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière – rendu furieux par la douleur, le type l'avait frappé encore une fois alors qu'il s'était arrêté depuis un moment, violemment, le poing fermé. Mais peu importait. Il n'avait pas réussi, ça avait valu la peine.

- Je voulais te demander, Roxas…

Roxas émerge. La présence de Zell sur le tabouret à côté lui donne envie de sourire. Être en sa compagnie lui rappelle toujours qu'il ne s'est pas laissé écraser, qu'il s'est relevé et qu'il est devenu plus fort. C'est agréable. Il se tourne vers Tifa.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais que tu me dépannes, quelques jours.

Il se laisse aller à sourire, finalement.

- On a besoin de repos ?

Elle soupire.

- Oui. J'accumule trop et là, je commence à sentir que ça va plus le faire. J'ai besoin de quarante heures de sommeil et de regarder la télé. J'ai toujours pas regardé la dernière saison de _Criminal Minds._

- Avec le beau Docteur Reid, la taquine Roxas.

- Oui, Roxas, avec le beau Docteur Reid. Alors ?

- De quand à quand ?

- De dès que tu peux à pour, disons, trois ou quatre jours ?

- Pas de problème. Je viendrai demain.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui. J'aime bien travailler ici, tu le sais.

_Et puis, je te dois bien ça. Je le ferais même gratuitement._

Roxas ferait n'importe quoi pour Tifa, de toute façon. Il regarde l'heure et décide que s'il doit se lever tôt (avant vingt-et-une heure, pour lui, c'est l'aube) le lendemain, il vaut mieux qu'il rentre se coucher.

Il salue Tifa et Zell qui continue de bouder, accoudé au comptoir. Au moment de sortir, il entend la jeune femme demander, un grand sourire dans la voix : « Alors, Dincht, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? 3 Springs ? Arrowhead ? AVO2 ? » (1), et il passe la porte le cœur léger. Pour quelques jours, il va mener une vie un peu plus ordinaire.

* * *

**(1)** Marques d'eau minérale américaines.


	5. La croisée des chemins

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture : **Shangreelah

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**5 : La croisée des chemins**

* * *

_Bulle de chagrin  
Boule d'incertitude  
Tant de matins  
Que rien ne dissimule  
Je veux mon hiver  
M'endormir loin de tes chimères  
Je sais bien que je mens  
Je sais bien que j'ai froid dedans_

(Mylène Farmer –_ Ainsi soit-je_)

* * *

La soirée s'éternise, au commissariat. A l'exception des quelques personnes, tout le monde est rentré se coucher.

Parmi les courageux couche-tard, l'agent Zeks qui, retranché dans la pièce assignée à son équipe, tape un rapport, ses doigts courant sur le clavier comme deux araignées survoltées, sans que son visage exprime autre chose qu'une concentration appliquée. Le crépitement des touches emplit le silence de la pièce.

Dans la pièce principale, pleine de bureaux encombrés, il reste les trois policiers de garde, absorbés dans leur travail, le lieutenant Biggs en grande discussion avec l'agent Nox et, dans un coin, installé à la place d'un des hommes de Biggs, l'agent Lee qui a fui la petite pièce et la présence de son collègue qui, pour une raison obscure, l'empêche de se concentrer. Il est penché sur un véritable fouillis de dossiers ouverts, de photos et de compte-rendus, et il se tient la tête à deux mains.

L'enquête piétine et ça l'énerve prodigieusement. Les trois nuits précédentes, lui et pratiquement tous les hommes disponibles se sont livrés à une véritable battue dans les rues de la ville. La méthode était simple et efficace : repérer tous les garçons qui correspondaient à la victimologie – âge, taille, couleur des yeux et des cheveux – et les interroger. Pour éviter que l'affaire s'ébruite, ils ne parlaient pas de meurtres en série mais de graves agressions. Ils relevaient l'identité de ceux qu'ils croisaient, leur demandaient s'ils avaient remarqué quelque chose, quelqu'un, quoi que ce soit, et prenaient des notes. La plupart des garçons qu'ils interrogeaient était réticente à l'idée de leur parler, mais certains semblaient prendre leurs avertissements au sérieux.

Le problème, c'est que malgré toutes les informations recueillies, ils n'ont pas trouvé la cible zéro, ou alors ils sont complètement passés à côté. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est retour à la case départ, puisqu'aucun lien n'a pu être établi avec le tueur. C'est à s'arracher les cheveux.

Ienzo a rapidement retrouvé la famille de la dernière victime, juste après l'avoir identifiée. Comme il le supposait, un avis de recherche a bien été émis, mais dans un autre Etat. C'était un fugueur. Axel a rencontré ses parents. Ils étaient effondrés, ça lui a crevé le cœur. Il a beau avoir vu ça des dizaines de fois par le passé, ça n'en devient pas moins pénible pour autant. Il veut la peau de cet assassin, mais aucune des entrevues avec les parents des victimes, qui se sont tous montrés très coopératifs, n'a révélé d'élément nouveau. La plupart des familles n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps avant qu'on les appelle.

Il soupire, observant la foule de visages étalée sur le bureau. Ce sont les dossiers de tous les garçons qu'ils ont interrogés. Des dizaines et des dizaines de prostitués, de gosses des rues et de noctambules qui collent à la victimologie. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. En partant du principe que l'aiguille s'y trouve, ce qui n'est pas certain. Avec un autre soupir, il dégage une de ses mains pour prendre la tasse posée quelque part à l'ouest, mais à peine l'a-t-il soulevée qu'il se souvient qu'elle est vide. Il en a marre.

Il se lève et va rejoindre les deux hommes qui discutent. Au coup d'œil interrogateur de Demyx Nox, il répond d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un regard morose. L'agent aux cheveux châtain se gratte la nuque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Tu viens de passer trois heures sur ces dossiers, et on a toujours aucune piste.

- Je sais, répond Axel en se massant les temps pour essayer de chasser un début de migraine. Je sais, mais on n'a rien d'autre pour l'instant. Le tueur ne laisse pas de traces derrière lui, il n'y a aucun indice. Tout ce qu'on a, c'est une victimologie et des corps. Ils n'ont jamais été tués là où on les a retrouvés, on n'a pas le moindre fragment d'ADN pour essayer de faire une recherche, aucun témoin, rien. _Nada_.

- Et que pensez-vous faire ? S'inquiète le lieutenant Biggs.

Il est visiblement fatigué, encore plus lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Il avait cru que l'intervention du FBI était un cadeau du ciel et que les trois agents règleraient le problème en vingt-quatre heures. Il réalise qu'il s'est planté, que ce ne sont que des êtres humains. Même s'ils ont fait avancer l'enquête et ciblé les victimes à risque, ce qui pourrait _déjà_ sauver des vies, ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Ils ne peuvent pas faire apparaître des indices, et puisqu'ils n'en ont pas, ils n'avancent plus.

L'agent Lee tire sur sa cravate pour la desserrer un peu, l'air abattu.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. D'après le profil géographique, la cible du tueur se trouve dans ce quartier, mais on l'a sillonné pendant trois nuits et aucun des garçons qu'on a interrogés n'a eu l'air de savoir quelque chose.

- Il est possible que le tueur ne soit jamais entré en contact avec le véritable objet de son fantasme, indique Demyx.

- C'est vrai, admet Axel, mais je suis convaincu qu'il l'a fait. C'est une intuition. Il va frapper là-bas, et bientôt.

Il s'étire.

- Je vais y retourner. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que ce soir, je trouverai quelque chose.

Il voit bien que ses interlocuteurs ne sont pas convaincus, mais ne s'en formalise pas. Il ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire et encore moins retourner à l'hôtel. Il a bu bien trop de café et tout ce qui l'attend, c'est une nuit d'insomnie.

- Si je ne trouve rien – je sais qu'il y a des chances que ce soit le cas – on commencera à travailler sur le profil du tueur lui-même, demain matin. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Les deux autres acquiescent et Axel va passer la tête par la porte de la pièce qui leur est réservée. Ienzo lève les yeux pour le regarder mais continue de taper.

- Tarde pas trop, lui dit-il. Demain, on a du pain sur la planche.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête.

- Je termine ça et je rentre à l'hôtel.

Axel referme derrière lui, le plus silencieusement possible, puis récupère son veston sur le dossier de la chaise et le réendosse. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il espère trouver en retournant patrouiller dans ces rues qu'il a lui-même parcourues le trois nuits précédentes. Il voudrait juste trouver _quelque chose_. N'importe quoi.

* * *

Roxas a repris du service avec des pieds de plomb, ce soir-là. C'est vraiment une mauvaise nuit. Sur le chemin, il a croisé une de ses « collègues » qui l'a salué d'un « ça gaze pas très fort, ce soir… ». Pour d'obscures raisons, les prostituées que Roxas connaît ont l'air d'adorer citer _Pretty Woman_. Elles imitent même l'intonation de « Vivian » quand elles disent « Je fais tout… mais j'embrasse pas sur la bouche. » Il ne comprend pas ça. À quoi ça peut bien leur servir de s'identifier à ce personnage de comédie romantique ? Julia Roberts n'a fait qu'interpréter un rôle elle n'est jamais descendue sur le trottoir, elle n'est jamais montée dans voiture en n'étant pas certaine d'être payée, avec des inconnus dont la santé mentale est tout sauf certaine. Alors pourquoi ce désir de regarder ce film en pensant qu'une histoire pareille pourrait arriver dans la réalité ?

_Parce que ça leur vend du rêve. De l'espoir. Parce que l'évasion, les illusions, c'est tout ce qu'elles ont pour ne pas craquer. _

Il se demande s'il trouva ça inepte parce qu'il n'est pas une femme ou si c'est parce qu'il est désespérément cynique. Peut-être les deux.

Toujours est-il qu' « Il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César » : ça gaze pas très fort, ce soir, c'est vrai. Il est là depuis deux heures et il a des crampes dans les jambes à force de rester immobile. Il fait glacial et la rue est déserte. Et puis, il n'a pas le moral.

Les soirées passés à travailler au _Septième Ciel_ ont toujours une saveur douce-amère. C'est tellement agréable de faire ça, de goûter un peu à cette vie normale, qu'il se sent vraiment heureux. Mais en même temps, il sait très bien et ne perd jamais de vue le fait que c'est provisoire, que ça ne fait qu'ouvrir une porte qu'il ne franchira jamais, vers un monde dont il ne fera jamais partie. Il se répète qu'il ne doit pas y prendre goût, que sinon le retour à sa réalité sera brutal. Mais ça l'est quand même, à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas envie de venir aujourd'hui. En plus, il perd son temps.

Finalement, il décide d'attendre encore cinq minutes, puis de rentrer chez lui. Il pourrait finir sa nuit blotti dans le divan. Il pourrait se construire un nid avec son édredon et ses oreillers et se faire une orgie d'épisodes de _Supernatural_. Il a une demi-saison à regarder, et c'est l'occasion de retrouver « Dean ». Jensen Ackles a des yeux à se damner, d'un vert rare. Tifa craque complètement pour Matthew Grey Gubler lui, c'est Jensen Ackles.

Il regarde sa montre. Trois minutes.

* * *

Axel tourne à gauche dans une des rues qu'il a déjà inspectées la veille et aperçoit une silhouette qui fait le pied de grue à côté d'un réverbère. Il est très surpris : il est sûr qu'il n'y avait personne ici, les nuits précédentes. Et en se rapprochant, il est encore plus certain de voir cette tête-là pour la première fois, car le garçon tourne la tête vers lui pour le regarder, l'air méfiant, et il est frappé par sa beauté. Il n'aurait pas oublié ce visage, et il n'aurait pas non plus pu le louper dans les dossiers qu'il compulsait encore une demi-heure plus tôt.

Le garçon n'est pas très grand, mais il est canon. Les lignes de son corps sont admirables, et son visage aurait plus sa place sur la couverture d'un magazine de mode que dans la rue. Il correspond en tout point à la victimologie. Jeune, blond, les yeux clairs, des traits délicats. Il n'est peut-être pas sorti pour rien.

Il essaye de ne pas penser à quel point il le trouve attirant. C'est stupide de trop de façons différentes. Mais c'est difficile. Même sa façon de froncer les sourcils en le regardant arriver a quelque chose d'adorable. Axel se secoue mentalement. Il est là pour faire son travail.

L'homosexualité est un des grands mystères de la vie d'Axel, et une des choses à l'avoir poussé sur le chemin qui l'a amené à devenir profiler. Quand il était jeune, ce n'était pas autant rentré dans les mœurs qu'aujourd'hui, même s'il reste du chemin à faire. Mais à l'époque, il était déjà de bon ton de jouer la carte de la tolérance et d'en dire que « ça ne faisait de mal à personne ». Et si c'était déjà un grand pas en avant et que les gens qui étaient de cet avis pensaient faire preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit, ils ne se rendaient, à son sens, pas compte de la condescendance de leur attitude. « Ça ne fait de mal à personne », c'était un peu comme regarder des gens atteints d'une maladie honteuse et de se dire que tant qu'ils ne manifestaient pas de symptômes en public, ça ne gênait pas. Que de toute façon, on n'allait pas les ennuyer parce que, bon Dieu, ils avaient déjà assez de problèmes comme ça sans qu'on leur fasse des reproches. De pauvres victimes à qui on donnait le droit d'exister puisqu'elles restaient entre elles et n'étaient pas contagieuses.

L'homosexualité était (et reste) donc une « anomalie ». Ce qui sous-entend que quelque chose, dans la vie d'une personne, ne s'est pas déroulé comme il fallait et que cet obstacle l'avait forcée à prendre une direction différente, à poursuivre son chemin sur une route parallèle. Il y avait forcément eu un couac quelque part. Or, Axel n'avait jamais pu trouver _son _couac, l'obstacle qui l'aurait contraint à tourner à gauche quand l'écrasante majorité des autres continuait tout droit. Il avait eu une enfance puis une adolescence heureuses et équilibrées. Ses parents, Charles et Caroline, étaient toujours mariés et ils s'aimaient ils avaient eu des moments difficiles mais ils étaient toujours restés fidèles (ou avaient veillé à ce que ce soit ce qu'on pense, ce qui était relativement pareil), et ils étaient l'exemple même du couple qui affronte et surmonte les crises ensemble. Il avait grandi dans un foyer stable et uni, n'avait manqué de rien et n'avait jamais subi le moindre traumatisme. Sa vie avait été la vie rêvée de l'Américain moyen, sans pour autant tomber dans le cliché de la famille parfaite dont le vernis ne fait que recouvrir de vilains secrets.

Et pourtant, il était gay. Il avait seize ans quand il s'était produit ce « truc », comme il l'avait dit plus tard à sa mère. Ça s'était passé dans les vestiaires, au lycée. Alors que tous les autres garçons de son âge couraient déjà les jupons (ou essayaient, ou en parlaient, ou en tout cas en avaient fait une de leurs priorités), lui-même ne s'y intéressait pas. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça en fait, il n'y pensait pas et ne se posait aucune question à ce sujet. S'il l'avait fait, il se serait probablement dit que ça viendrait, que ça prenait juste un peu plus de temps, et n'en aurait pas pensé plus que ça. Puis, s'était produit le « truc ». Dans les vestiaires, au lycée. Un vrai cliché.

C'était après le cours d'éducation physique, et tous les garçons passaient à la douche. Occupé à se laver les cheveux, dans la lune, il ne faisait pas attention à où il regardait. Quand il était sorti de ses pensées, il s'était retrouvé en train de fixer un de ses camarades de classe et au lieu de détourner le regard, il était tombé en arrêt devant ce spectacle. Il avait été absolument fasciné par les lignes de son corps, par l'eau qui coulait sur ses épaules, sur son ventre, sur ses jambes, par ses cheveux courts plaqués sur son front, incapable de s'en détourner. Personne n'avait capté son regard, et quand l'autre garçon avait quitté la salle d'eau, il était resté planté là quelques secondes, sonné.

Ces images l'avaient obsédé pendant des jours. Il revoyait ce corps nu, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, et s'il secouait la tête et se forçait à penser à autre chose pendant la journée, dès qu'il se couchait, ça revenait le hanter, et son corps trahissait un trouble qui le laissait perplexe et choqué. Il n'avait pas nié l'évidence ni passé de longues heures d'insomnies à se demander ce que ça signifiait – non, il avait passé des longues nuits d'insomnie à essayer de comprendre _pourquoi_. Il n'avait pas pris ça comme une catastrophe, il avait juste été stupéfait. Comme tous les jeunes de sa génération, il avait grandi dans un monde où l'homosexualité était une réalité, c'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait et comprenait. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui arrivait.

Il avait patienté pendant un an, pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper et de savoir quels étaient réellement ses désirs, avant d'en parler à sa mère. Celle-ci l'avait bien pris, lui avait dit que son bonheur était tout ce qui comptait et lui avait conseillé d'en parler aussi à son père. Quand il l'avait fait, celui-ci avait eu une brève crispation des muscles du visage et un regard choqué, mais ça n'avait duré qu'un instant. Le sujet avait longtemps été plus sensible pour lui que pour Caroline, mais Axel avait compris pourquoi et ne s'en était pas offensé. Il savait déjà que l'être humain est une créature égotiste qui perçoit tout à travers le prisme de sa propre existence et qu'il est donc normal qu'un homme ait plus de mal à admettre l'homosexualité masculine qu'une femme. Parce que sa mise en situation implique une intrusion à laquelle la plupart des « mâles » ne sont en rien préparés. Axel avait appelé ce réflexe « angoisse de pénétration » et s'était intéressé de près aux travaux d'un grand nombre de psychologues et psychanalystes. Il y était également poussé par son désir de percer son propre mystère : comment se faisait-il qu'une personne qui a grandi dans un environnement parfaitement stable et dans des conditions idéales, soit homosexuelle ? Il a tenté à maintes reprises de se profiler lui-même sans jamais parvenir à comprendre d'où vient sa différence. Il a un grand frère qui aime (beaucoup) les femmes et qui change de partenaire trois ou quatre fois par an, et une sœur qui a trouvé la Foi très jeune et qui a décidé d'entrer dans les Ordres, ce qu'elle a fait après des études d'Histoire et de Théologie.

Un grand mystère, vraiment. Ses parents ont élevé trois enfants qui sont tous heureux, mais dont pas un ne semble capable d'avoir une relation « normale » : Leur fils aîné est un coureur de jupons, leur fils cadet est gay et leur fille a épousé le Christ. Et tout ce qu'ils déplorent, bien que pas ouvertement et sans leur en avoir jamais fait le reproche, est l'amenuisement alarmant de leurs chances d'avoir un jour des petits-enfants. Parce qu'à moins que sa sœur leur annonce une Immaculée Conception ou que son frère mette par accident une de ses conquêtes enceinte, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Axel s'arrache à ses réminiscences et braque pour se ranger le long du trottoir, puis baisse sa vitre.

* * *

Roxas regarde approcher la voiture avec une méfiance qui se transforme rapidement en hostilité. Il est prostitué, et la prostitution est la meilleure école du monde pour ce qui est d'apprendre à juger rapidement les gens. S'il est capable de faire la différence entre un client normal, un gars bizarre mais inoffensif et un taré potentiellement dangereux, il repère aussi les flics en un seul coup d'œil. Et le mec qui vient de s'arrêter, même si sa grosse voiture est banalisée et qu'il porte un costard au lieu d'un uniforme, il pue le représentant de la Loi à dix mètres. Aussi, même s'il cale une demi-seconde en découvrant derrière la vitre le mec le plus canon qui se soit jamais donné la peine de lui adresser la parole, il se prépare à le rembarrer proprement et fermement.

- Bonsoir, lui dit l'autre d'une belle voix aussi sexy que lui, et Roxas déteste définitivement sa vie. Vous auriez un peu de temps à me consacrer, s'il vous plaît ?

Le blond croise les bras et se redresse, adoptant ainsi l'attitude inverse du code « service à la clientèle » en s'éloignant autant de lui qu'il le peut sans se déplacer.

- Désolé, je ne fais pas les flics, répond-t-il sans aménité.

L'homme dans la voiture semble surpris par sa réponse mais reprend contenance rapidement.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions dans le cadre d'une enquête.

Roxas est encore plus agacé.

- Je ne parle pas à la police.

- Je ne suis pas de la police, répond l'autre, manifestement ennuyé.

Puis il glisse une main l'intérieur de son veston. Roxas se raidit, s'attendant à moitié à voir une arme – c'est peut-être un ripou ?, ils sont encore pires que les autres – et se détend en voyant qu'il ne s'agit que d'un étui plat en cuir, qu'il déplie en le lui tendant. Roxas découvre une plaque du genre qu'il n'a jamais vu ailleurs qu'à la télé.

- Agent Lee, FBI, lui déclare-t-il. J'ai besoin que vous répondiez à quelques questions dans le cadre d'une enquêtefédérale_._

À nouveau, Roxas se raidit et fronce les sourcils.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Demande-t-il.

L'homme soupire.

- Vous avez le choix. Soit vous acceptez de me parler librement, soit je vous embarque pour résistance à agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il faudra que vous me parliez mais je préfèrerais vraiment que vous le fassiez de votre plein gré.

Roxas carre la mâchoire, encaissant stoïquement cette mise en demeure. Il a horreur d'être forcé à quoi que ce soit. Il ne rend de comptes à personne et ce type, là, l'énerve prodigieusement.

Finalement, il décroise les bras et, levant les yeux au ciel, fait le tour de la voiture et, d'autorité, ouvre la portière et s'installe sur le siège passager. L'agent le regarde d'un air surpris.

- D'accord, mais pas ici. Allez jusqu'au bout de la rue et tournez à droite.

Axel en reste sans voix pendant une seconde, en se demandant s'il va vraiment faire ce que ce gosse lui dit. Mais quelque chose le pousse à accepter. Son intuition lui souffle que cette rencontre est cruciale, et que ce qu'il va en retirer sera essentiel. Alors il débraye et part dans la direction indiquée.


	6. Tu penses quoi, toi?

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture : **Shangreelah

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**6 : Tu penses quoi, toi ?**

* * *

_Soulager de tes doigts, douleur et poussière mon ange,_  
_Au voleur de ta voix, plier chacune des phalanges_  
_Me suggérer comme ça, des yeux du bout des doigts_  
_Tu vois, je rêve encore_  
_Penser plus vite, je peux pas !_  
_Mais toi tu penses quoi ? Tu dis rien !_

(Louise Attaque –_ Tu dis rien_)

* * *

Axel reste debout derrière le jeune homme en attendant que celui-ci ait fini de se battre avec la serrure. Ils se trouvent dans un immeuble un peu décrépit, à dix minutes en voiture de l'endroit où il l'a « ramassé ». Le blond n'a pas desserré les dents de tout le chemin, et il n'a pas essayé de l'y contraindre. Son hostilité est quasi-palpable et il devine sans mal qu'il a dû vivre une expérience désagréable avec la police ou pour le moins, qui y était clairement liée. Il tient à ne pas le brusquer. S'il devait s'avérer qu'il sache quelque chose, il ne veut surtout pas qu'il se braque juste parce que sa tête ne lui reviendrait pas, surtout que ça semble déjà mal barré.

Après avoir fait tourner une dernière fois la clé dans la serrure tout en tirant la porte vers lui et en actionnant la poignée, le jeune homme parvient à faire jouer le mécanisme et la porte se déverrouille avec un claquement qui résonne dans le couloir mal éclairé. Il ouvre et entre en l'invitant à le suivre, dans un marmonnement qui signifie qu'il l'inviterait bien plus volontiers à aller se faire foutre. Mais Axel reste devant l'entrée, surpris un instant de constater qu'il l'a manifestement emmené chez lui.

L'appartement, de ce qu'il en voit, est chaleureux, meublé simplement et dégage une impression de confort accueillante, complètement à l'opposé de l'attitude de son occupant. Qui revient justement se poster devant l'entrée, les poings sur les hanches.

- Vous entrez ou vous attendez le dégel ? Je chauffe le couloir, là.

- Ah, oui. Bien sûr, excusez-moi, dit l'agent en s'empressant d'entrer.

Le blond referme la porte derrière lui et s'y adosse, apparemment décidé à attendre que ce soit lui qui parle.

- Vous vivez ici ? Demande-t-il.

L'autre hausse les sourcils.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous m'emmeniez chez vous.

Son interlocuteur n'arrive pas à dissimuler complètement son agacement, et Axel pense qu'il ne se donne pas non plus beaucoup de mal pour y arriver mais il ne lui en tient pas rigueur.

- Et vous pensiez que j'allais faire quoi ?

L'agent se gratte la nuque, légèrement embarrassé. Il ne sait pas lui-même à quoi il s'attendait. Le blond soupire et lui dit, comme s'il était un enfant à qui il faut tout expliquer :

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie avec vous dans les endroits où je vais d'habitude. Être mêlé aux affaires de la police, c'est mauvais pour les affaires et ça nuit à la réputation. Et les chambres ne sont pas gratuites.

C'est au tour d'Axel de hausser les sourcils.

- Je ne porte pas d'uniforme.

- Oh, arrêtez. Vous croyez qu'on ne sait pas vous repérer ? Sauf votre respect, monsieur l'agent, vous puez le flic à dix mètres. Vous êtes quoi ? Profiler ?

L'agent hoche la tête.

- Hé bien, ce que je fais… ça vaut autant que toutes vos années d'études, quand il s'agit d'analyser le comportement humain. Parce que si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire la différence entre les gens normaux et les gens dangereux en quelques secondes, ça peut vous coûter très cher. Ça affine les perceptions.

Il s'interrompt, comme s'il venait de rendre compte qu'il en disait trop, et retourne à son mutisme expectatif. Comme il ne l'invite pas à s'assoir, Axel le fait de lui-même, sous son regard sévère. Il craint une seconde de se faire avaler par les coussins du divan dans lesquels il s'enfonce profondément avant de trouver un moyen de s'assoir sans s'affaler. Son « hôte » tire quelque chose de la poche arrière de son jean avant de prendre place en face de lui, dans un de ces fauteuils en forme d'œuf au creux desquels on peut rentrer en entier. Il replie ses jambes devant lui puis, bien à l'abri dans son œuf (Axel juge par devers lui ce choix de place très révélateur, car il y a un autre divan « normal » juste à côté), recommence à attendre qu'il parle.

O

Ce type l'énerve comme c'est pas permis. Roxas a une sainte horreur de la police. Ce n'est pas réellement dirigé contre eux, ils ne lui ont jamais rien fait, c'est juste que ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs dont il passe la moitié de son temps à essayer de faire abstraction. Et cet agent du FBI – excusez-le du peu - a beau être courtois et canon (surtout ça), il n'en est pas moins l'incarnation vivante et concrète de cette pénible institution.

Il s'en veut un peu de le traiter aussi grossièrement. Il a l'air sympa, au fond, et il est vraiment beau. Ses yeux le laissent muet d'une admiration qu'il déguise en maussaderie grâce à un froncement de sourcil revêche. Ils sont d'un vert incroyable, tel qu'il n'en avait encore jamais vu ailleurs que sur des photos retouchées, plus verts encore que ceux de Jensen Ackles. Et malgré l'expression formelle de son interlocuteur, ils pétillent de chaleur. Il le trouve attirant, mais il sait ignorer ça. Il a appris.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'a ramené ici au lieu de l'emmener dans un des endroits habituels. Il se serait trop fait remarquer, rien que parce qu'il est séduisant. S'il avait croisé quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, même vaguement, on aurait forcément fini par lui poser des questions, par curiosité, pour savoir comment c'était, s'il allait revenir, ce qu'il lui avait demandé. C'est comme ça que ça marche, tout simplement. Quand on se prostitue, on ne monte pas souvent avec des types agréables à regarder, et quand ils le sont, ils sont en règle générale plus tordus que les autres. Ce genre de discussions ne l'amuse pas et il les évite toujours de son mieux, mais ici, il se serait retrouvé obligé soit de carrément refuser de répondre, soit de mentir. Il n'aime pas mentir, d'une manière générale. Même si la considération de ses pairs ne lui importe guère, et même s'il aurait tout à fait le droit de ne pas répondre à leurs questions, il préfère faire en sorte qu'on ne lui en pose pas. C'est plus simple.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, n'y tenant plus, il se rencogne dans son œuf et s'adresse à l'agent Lee.

- Allez-y, posez moi vos questions, qu'on en finisse.

Il trouve que sa voix est dure, presque désagréable. C'est ce qu'il cherche à faire passer, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il ressent. C'est un mécanisme de défense qui a fait ses preuves.

L'homme sort un calepin de la poche intérieure de son veston et retire le stylobille qui est coincé dans la spirale.

- Votre nom ?

- Roxas Seren.

Il se penche et balance sur la table basse, entre eux, sa carte d'identité qu'il a sorti de sa poche avant de s'assoir. Le rouquin en face se penche pour la prendre et noter les informations dont il a besoin, puis la lui rend.

- Où étiez-vous ces trois dernières nuits ?

Roxas ressent l'envie presqu'irrésistible de lui répondre « T'es de la police ? » mais se retient de justesse. Il pense avoir assez montré son déplaisir et en plus, même si la question est rhétorique, il se sentirait stupide de la formuler.

- J'ai travaillé dans le bar d'une amie pour la dépanner. Des dizaines de personnes pourront vous le confirmer, si vous voulez.

L'agent Lee secoue la tête en prenant ses notes, et balaie distraitement ses dernières paroles d'un geste de la main.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, vous n'êtes accusé de rien.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Juste vous poser quelques questions. J'ai interrogé moi-même un certain nombre d'autres personnes ces trois derniers jours, et j'étais simplement étonné de vous voir là ce soir alors que vous n'y étiez pas les nuits précédentes.

- D'autres personnes ? Répète le blond.

Sur quoi enquête-t-il, en fait ?, se demande-t-il, pour la première fois. Il vient de réaliser que s'il s'agit d'une enquête fédérale, ce doit être grave. « Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu ».

- Oui. Il y a un individu dangereux qui a commis plusieurs crimes en ville ces dernières semaines, et nous cherchons des informations. Nous pensons que le criminel en question en a après une personne particulière, que nous essayons d'identifier, et aussi qu'il doit avoir commis d'autres crimes, peut-être moins graves. Il est possible que les victimes n'aient pas déposé plainte, que les dossiers aient été classés ou tout simplement qu'aucun lien n'ait pu être clairement établi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce criminel cible un certain type de victime auquel vous correspondez tout à fait, ce qui veut également dire que vous êtes potentiellement en danger.

Il laisse s'écouler un instant de silence durant lequel Roxas s'efforce de digérer ces informations et de dissimuler à quel point elles l'inquiètent. Ce qu'il fait est déjà assez dangereux, il n'est pas nécessaire d'y ajouter un psychopathe qui s'en prend à des personnes auxquelles il ressemble. À cela s'ajoute l'angoisse de ses propres souvenirs. Bien qu'il ait surmonté à sa manière ce qui lui est arrivé et qu'il soit parvenu à vivre avec sans en éprouver de trop grandes difficultés, penser qu'il pourrait un jour revivre quelque chose de similaire lui fait peur.

O

Axel a du mal à détacher son regard du visage du prostitué. Malgré son air revêche, il le trouve attirant. Tellement qu'il n'arrive pas à en faire abstraction, et il se secoue mentalement. _Fais ton travail, bordel !_

- C'est pour ça que je vous avertis, comme nous avons déjà averti beaucoup d'autres personnes, reprend-t-il. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez été confronté à quelque chose d'anormal. Avez-vous eu affaire à des gens bizarres ? Eu l'impression qu'on vous observait ? Ou bien remarqué quelqu'un d'inhabituel ?

À sa grande surprise, il voit son interlocuteur éclater d'un rire sarcastique qui sonne faux, mais quand il le regarde à nouveau, ses yeux expriment un cynisme triste à voir chez quelqu'un de si jeune. C'est comme s'il lui disait : « Heureux les simples d'esprit ». D'après ses papiers, il a vingt-et-un ans, et il fait moins que ça.

- Excusez-moi, mais c'est irrésistible ! Je suis… Vous _savez _ce que je suis. Je vois de l'anormal et du bizarre du soir au matin, agent Lee. Je vis dans un monde sordide et glauque et il n'y a pas grand-chose qui puisse m'apparaître comme _suffisamment_ tordu pour sortir du lot.

Axel jurerait avoir perçu une faille. Dans sa voix, dans son regard. Mais il poursuit sans s'arrêter.

- Si je me suis senti observé ? Je subis des examens complets plusieurs fois par nuit et un client sur cinq met vingt minutes à oser venir m'accoster, sans parler de ceux qui se ravisent. Si j'ai remarqué des personnes peu communes ? La semaine dernière, j'ai rencontré un type qui mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et devait bien peser cent vingt kilos de muscles. Il avait un manteau vert à rayures violettes et un tic nerveux : il clignait de l'œil droit trois fois plus que du gauche. Ce type, il m'a demandé de lui peigner les cheveux pendant une heure en chantant _Silent Night _et ne ferait sans doute pas de mal à une mouche. Je pense que c'est ce que vous appelleriez « quelqu'un d'inhabituel », mais des comme ça, j'en vois toutes les nuits ou presque.

Axel encaisse sans broncher, plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru, cette tirade amère. En tant que profiler, il a appris à ne pas s'identifier aux victimes ou, plus généralement, aux gens qu'il est amené à rencontrer dans le cadre d'une enquête, et il a entendu des dizaines de réponses similaires les nuits précédentes mais cette fois, il se sent vraiment désolé. Il a l'impression de l'avoir insulté, blessé, alors que de toute façon, le jeune homme ne fait depuis le début aucun effort pour être aimable. Il sent qu'il y a quelque chose _derrière_. Quelque chose qu'il ne voit pas, qui est hors de sa portée.

- Je vous présente mes excuses, monsieur Seren. Je ne voulais pas me montrer désobligeant.

Le blond, en face, a l'air si sincèrement surpris par ses excuses que pendant un bref instant, Axel croit entrevoir le garçon caché l'autre côté du masque.

- Alors vous… vous êtes pas croyable, laisse-t-il finalement tomber.

Axel ne cache pas son amusement. Leurs regards se croisent, et il voit celui de son vis-à-vis se détourner aussitôt. Il est pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire. Il se colle une baffe mentale. _Fais. Ton. Putain. De. __**Travail**__._

- Si vous me le permettez, j'insiste. Je sais que votre vie privée ne regarde que vous et je ne cherche pas à me mêler de vos affaires, mais si vous pensez avoir l'une ou l'autre information qui puisse être utile à notre enquête, vous pouvez m'en parler.

Le jeune homme secoue la tête.

- Je choisis mes clients, et je sais qui prendre et qui refuser. Même les mecs les plus déjantés qui se soient jamais payé mes services n'avaient rien de dangereux serial killers. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il a fait quoi, le type que vous recherchez ?

Axel se retrouve muet pendant une demi-seconde, qui semble amplement suffisante à Roxas pour comprendre qu'il a tapé en plein dans le mille. Il se plaque une main sur la bouche.

- Non ! Vous voulez dire… C'est vraiment un tueur en série ?

Axel fait la grimace et se traite de tous les noms.

- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas autorisé à divulguer cette information, tente-t-il.

- Trop tard. Un tueur en série ? Ici, à Philadelphie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai pas entendu parler ?

Axel soupire, vaincu. Mieux vaut lui expliquer une partie de la vérité, histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il ne doit surtout pas en parler.

- Pour l'instant, nous faisons en sorte que la presse ne s'empare pas de l'affaire. Nous ne voulons pas risquer de provoquer le suspect ou de le faire fuir. C'est pourquoi –

- Je sais, ne vous en faites pas, l'interrompt Roxas. Je n'en parlerai pas. Mais je… Je regrette. Je ne peux pas vous aider. Je ne sais rien.

Axel hoche brièvement la tête et se lève Roxas en fait autant. L'agent tire son porte-cartes de sa poche et, comme à des dizaines d'autres garçons comme lui, il lui en tend une. Il a l'impression d'avoir distribué plus de cartes en trois jours qu'en trois ans, mais il n'a pas l'habitude de mener l'enquête de cette façon.

- Si jamais vous remarquez quoi que ce soit de vraiment anormal ou que quelque chose vous revient, appelez-moi. Le moindre détail peut-être crucial.

Le blond prend sa carte, la glisse, comme par réflexe, dans une des poches de son jean et lui tend la main. C'est à croire que la nouvelle lui a fait oublier d'être désagréable, se dit Axel en la serrant. Le jeune homme le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

- J'espère que vous arriverez à trouver ce que vous cherchez. Désolé de n'avoir pas pu être plus utile, lui dit-il quand il est sur le point de refermer.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure, lui dit-il chaleureusement – peut-être même un peu _trop_. Il reprend son ton le plus professionnel pour ajouter : Comme je l'ai dit aux autres, redoublez de prudence.

Puis, après une hésitation, il ajoute :

- Prenez soin de vous.

Sa phrase lui semble bancale, mais il n'a rien à dire d'autre.

O

Roxas hoche la tête et referme la porte, désorienté. Silencieux, il s'appuie contre le chambranle et jette un œil par le judas. Il regarde l'agent s'éloigner et, naturellement, observe sa démarche, son maintien, ses mains dont l'une est enfoncée dans une poche de son pantalon tandis que l'autre pend nonchalamment à son côté. Ça a franchement l'air d'être un chic type, et il a eu l'impression qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. C'est étrange… Pas désagréable. Finalement, l'homme tourne au coin du couloir et disparaît.

Roxas se retourne vers le salon et passe une main dans ses cheveux, encore perplexe. Tout ça lui semble surréaliste. Il est bizarrement mitigé. Au-delà de son apparence physique, ce mec lui a franchement fait un drôle d'effet. Il aurait pu n'être là que pour faire son boulot, et c'était sans doute le cas, mais il a été vraiment sympa, même si toute mère digne de ce nom (c'est-à-dire pas la sienne, mais il se comprend) aurait été honteuse de voir son fils se comporter comme lui l'a fait vis-à-vis d'un représentant des forces de l'ordre. Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé, quand il s'est excusé, et réellement inquiet quand il lui a dit de faire attention à lui. Il se sent un peu mal de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité.

Il n'est même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il lui a menti. Mis à part le fait qu'il n'a _jamais_ envie de parler de ce qui lui est arrivé, bien sûr. Il l'aurait peut-être fait s'il avait pensé que ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec son affaire, mais il est convaincu que ce n'est pas le cas. Ça s'est produit il y a deux ans. Une éternité. Et puis…

Et puis il a aimé son regard, même s'il s'est efforcé de ne pas y penser. C'était déstabilisant. Il l'a traité avec un respect non feint, sans condescendance ni pitié. Il pense qu'il n'a pas eu envie de le voir changer, même s'il ne le reverra jamais.

Il décide de prendre sa soirée. De toute façon, il n'est pas d'humeur.

O

Axel s'assied derrière le volant et ferme la portière qui claque dans le silence de la nuit. À cet instant précis, il est sûr de deux choses.

Premièrement, Roxas lui a menti. Il ne sait pas à quel sujet, et il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il en est convaincu. Il lui a caché quelque chose, et même s'il est persuadé qu'il ne cherchait pas volontairement à dissimuler des éléments pouvant faire avancer l'enquête (sans quoi il aurait dû l'arrêter pour entrave à la justice), il a le pressentiment que c'est important. Il ne compte pas s'arrêter là.

Deuxièmement, le code de déontologie le fait franchement chier. Il sait bien qu'il n'y a rien à attendre d'une personne qui se vend, sur le plan relationnel, et qu'il est lui-même une catastrophe ambulante en la matière. Toutes les personnes avec lesquelles il est sorti, depuis qu'il travaille, ont fini par le quitter, fatiguées d'attendre qu'il ait du temps à leur consacrer, et il a fini par renoncer parce que ça lui apportait plus de tracas et de déceptions que de bonheur. Il se plaît bien dans sa situation de célibataire sans attache.

Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de trouver Roxas attirant et troublant, digne même dans l'humiliation de sa situation. Et même s'il _sait_ qu'il n'aurait pas cherché le revoir, et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne l'aurait pas fait, savoir que les _règles_ l'en empêchent lui donne juste encore plus envie de le faire.

Se giflant mentalement, il sort de sa poche son portable et compose un numéro avant de le porter à son oreille. Normalement, on ne devrait pas lui répondre, mais si, comme il s'en doute, on ne l'a pas –

- Allô ?

- Ienzo ? Tu n'étais pas censé rentrer te reposer ? Demande-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Même si ça l'arrange bien, son collègue désobéit quand même à un ordre direct en n'étant pas rentré à l'hôtel : il ne devrait pas répondre à la ligne qui a été mise à leur disposition au commissariat.

- J'étais en train de clôturer le dossier préparatoire pour le profil.

- Je vois. Puisque tu es encore sur place, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je voudrais que tu fasses des recherches sur une personne que je viens d'interroger.

- Nom ?

- Seren. Prénom, Roxas.

- Il ne doit pas y en avoir des masses… ça sera rapide. Qui est-ce ?

- Une victime potentielle qui ne m'a pas tout dit.

- Vous l'aurez pour demain matin.

- Merci.

- Autre chose ?

- Oui. Je passe te prendre, sinon tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit.

- D'accord, répond Ienzo d'une voix ennuyée.

Axel lève les yeux au ciel et raccroche. Presque malgré lui, il dirige son regard vers la fenêtre éclairée de l'appartement et, à sa grande surprise, y voit une silhouette qui se découpe à contrejour.

Il se secoue, se traite de crétin et met le contact.

O

Debout à la fenêtre, Roxas regarde la voiture qui s'éloigne et ressent un mélange de soulagement et de frustration. C'est très bien comme ça, il le sait. Il faut que ça le soit, parce que c'est de cette façon que ça marche. C'est tout.

Il se détourne et va vers un meuble dont il ouvre un tiroir. Dedans, il prend un briquet et un paquet de _Lucky Strike_. Il allume une dizaine de bougies disposées un peu partout, éteint la lumière et se réfugie dans l' « œuf ». Le faisant pivoter pour être à côté de la table basse et du cendrier, il tire une cigarette du paquet et l'allume. La flamme éclaire brièvement l'intérieur du fauteuil, laissant derrière elle une braise qui rougeoie quand il tire sur le tube à cancer.

Roxas ne fume presque jamais. Il a arrêté après l'agression, pendant qu'il vivait chez Tifa, et il ne s'en grille une que quand il est vraiment très énervé. Là, c'est plus que le cas.

Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il contrôle toujours tout. Même quand il laisse volontairement passer des opportunités. C'est ce qu'il a fait quand il a ignoré son début de béguin pour Léon et l'impression que ce dernier donnait de ressentir la même chose, c'est ce qu'il a fait quand il n'a pas tenté sa chance avec Zell et s'est arrêté à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et c'est ce qu'il doit faire aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il va faire, ce qu'il fait. Et de toute façon, se répète-t-il encore, il ne le reverra jamais, alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Il regrette à moitié d'avoir menti, mais pense tout de même avoir fait le bon choix. Ce qui lui est arrivé n'a aucun rapport avec le criminel dont l'agent lui a parlé.

Par curiosité, il se tortille un peu dans l'œuf pour sortir de sa poche la carte de visite. Quand il y parvient, il l'approche de la braise de sa cigarette et découvre le prénom de ce curieux personnage. Il soupire. Ça n'aurait pas valu la peine d'en parler. Ça lui fait trop mal de le faire, et c'aurait été complètement inutile. Il a bien fait. Il le pense sincèrement.


	7. La boîte de Pandore

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture : **Shangreelah

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**7 : La boîte de Pandore**

* * *

_Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief  
Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy  
The flawless skin hides the secrets within  
Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins_

(The Rasmus –_ Lucifer's Angel_)

* * *

- J'avais pas dit, « sur mon bureau, demain matin » ? Demande Axel d'une voix taquine.

Ienzo dépose le carton sur ledit bureau – il est plutôt lourd, pour une affaire classée sans suite.

- Il était ici. Comme il faut aussi que _vous_ dormiez, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire venir l'archiviste en pleine nuit, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Et, pince-sans-rire, l'agent Zeks branle du pouce pour désigner l'horloge murale qui affiche tout juste huit heures du matin.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? Questionne Axel en tirant la boîte vers lui.

Zeks croise les bras et répond, la mine renfrognée :

- Une affaire de viol avec coups et blessures. Mais il n'y a pas eu de poursuites. Ça a été classé directement.

- Donc ça s'est passé ici. Voilà qui est intéressant…

Il ouvre la boîte. L'agent Nox, qui se trouve non loin de là, s'approche pour en découvrir le contenu avec ses deux collègues. Axel dégage un peu le bureau pour faire de la place et sort du carton un dossier ainsi que des objets rangés dans de grands sacs hermétiques. Il y a un appareil photo – et pas du matériel du débutant, il pèse lourd et est équipé d'un objectif plutôt volumineux – dans un état de saleté repoussant. Il y a aussi un masque – un loup noir et souple qui ferme avec des rubans. Cet objet est également sale, mais les taches ternes qui raidissent le tissu n'ont rien à voir avec la crasse qui macule l'appareil photo. C'est du sang. Dans un troisième sac, il y a une paire de solides menottes, du genre qu'on peut acheter dans certaines boutiques spécialisées. Axel remarque qu'il a fallu les découper à la scie à métaux pour les retirer, c'est donc que la clé n'a pas été retrouvée. Dans le dernier, à peine un sachet, il y a une carte mémoire _SD_ de quatre gigabits.

- Je sais pas si c'est notre homme, dit Demyx, mais on a déjà affaire à un sacré malade.

Les deux autres agents hochent la tête en silence, mais Axel a une boule dans la gorge. Il redoute ce qu'il va trouver dans le dossier, mais l'ouvre quand même, avec une sensation qu'il n'a plus éprouvée depuis ses débuts. Celle de violer l'intimité de quelqu'un.

Au FBI, comme tous les autres agents, il a vite appris à ne pas écouter sa pudeur sur ce point. Bien souvent, de toute façon, les personnes concernées ne sont plus en vie pour s'en offusquer et c'est un mal nécessaire pour leur rendre justice. Dans d'autres cas, comme celui-ci, on rouvre de vieux dossiers, fermés depuis longtemps, avec ou sans l'accord de la victime. Mais il y a des années qu'il ne s'est plus senti aussi mal à l'aise à cette idée. Probablement parce qu'il a rencontré le principal concerné, et qu'il sait qu'il détesterait savoir que des gens, quels qu'ils soient, fourrent leur nez là-dedans. Il s'est montré si fier et si digne…

Axel ouvre le dossier. La première page est le simple compte-rendu d'intervention, avec les noms des agents qui étaient présents. Ils étaient plusieurs, dont une femme qui était restée sur place quand ses collègues se sont lancés à la poursuite de l'agresseur. Elle l'avait emmené à l'hôpital où on avait procédé au kit de viol dont les résultats se trouvent dans le dossier. C'est certainement celle qui a le mieux vu la scène de crime et qui en sait le plus sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Ienzo ?

- Oui chef ?

- Voudrais-tu me trouver Quistis Trèpe, s'il te plaît ? Et si elle n'est plus là, je veux savoir où on peut la contacter, il faut qu'on lui parle.

L'analyste s'en va et Axel examine les résultats des prélèvements. Le kit de viol, ainsi que l'analyse des fragments de peaux retrouvés sous les ongles de Roxas – celui-ci s'était donc débattu, ça ne l'étonne pas – avait permis de trouver de l'ADN en quantité suffisante, mais il n'y avait aucune empreinte digitale. On n'avait retrouvé aucune correspondance dans la base de données, ce qui signifiait que l'agresseur n'avait jamais été épinglé pour un précédent délit, en tout cas pas dans cet Etat.

- Est-ce que ça pourrait être notre tueur ? Il n'a jamais laissé la moindre trace d'ADN sur les corps, dit Demyx.

- Un tel changement dans le mode opératoire serait étonnant, admet Axel en passant à la déposition. Mais c'est une piste qu'on ne peut écarter. Ils font tous des erreurs, surtout au début. Ce dossier est bien antérieur à tout ce qu'on a sur cette affaire. Regarde, il y a une description.

Demyx se penche pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

- L'homme portait un bonnet et il parle peu de son visage parce qu'il ne l'a apparemment pas regardé en face, poursuit-il. Mais il parle d'une grande force physique, d'une voix agréable, d'une très forte corpulence – au moins cent-trente kilos – et d'un aspect inoffensif. Il ne s'est pas méfié. Il dit aussi qu'il devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans et qu'il était blanc. C'est prévisible, puisque les prédateurs sexuels s'en prennent toujours à des gens de la même ethnie que la leur quand il ne s'agit pas de crimes raciaux...

- Il n'y a presque rien sur l'agression en elle-même, tu as remarqué ? Il ne donne aucun dét- Oh putain !

- Demyx, s'il te plaît !

- Pardon. Désolé, mais… Oh, ce pauvre gosse…

Axel a tourné la page de la déposition et a découvert les photos prises à l'hôpital. S'il n'avait pas vu le nom de Roxas sur la couverture du dossier, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Son visage tout entier est tuméfié, et bien qu'on ait nettoyé tout le sang qu'il avait versé et suturé ce qui devait l'être, c'est un tableau révoltant et désolant. Une de ses lèvres, qui a triplé de volume d'après la photo, a été fendue si profondément qu'il a fallu la recoudre. Seuls ses yeux et ses cheveux sont reconnaissables. À cette époque, il avait à peine dix-neuf ans.

- Quel gâchis, ne peut-il s'empêcher de murmurer. C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu récupérer complètement.

- Il est comment ? Demande Demyx.

- Très beau. Il a un visage d'ange.

Axel ne remarque pas le haussement de sourcil de son coéquipier, trop occupé à observer les autres photos avec un mélange de révulsion et de fascination. Son torse, son dos, ses jambes sont marbrés d'ecchymoses, d'écorchures et de griffures. Ses poignets portent les marques des menottes, là où elles ont dû mordre la chair quand il a tenté de lutter.

- Celui qui a fait ça était fou de rage, remarque Demyx. Regarde cette marque, sur son épaule. Il l'a frappé à coups de poings, on voit distinctement les phalanges… Et sur celle-ci (il désigne un plan rapproché de l'avant-bras droit)… Il l'a mordu jusqu'au sang. On peut même compter les dents...

- Je dois dire que ça ressemble pas mal à la signature de notre homme. Mais il n'avait pas encore-

- Agent Lee ? Dit une voix féminine.

Axel et Demyx lèvent la tête et découvrent qu'une femme se trouve devant le bureau. Vêtue strictement d'un tailleur-uniforme, elle a de longs cheveux blonds relevés à l'arrière et des lunettes à fine monture métallique. Ses yeux bleu clair ont un regard acéré et alerte.

- Mademoiselle Trèpe ? Demande-t-il en se levant pour lui tendre la main.

Elle serre sa main tendue.

- Inspecteur Trèpe, rectifie-t-elle sur un ton très naturel. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Quistis.

Après avoir échangé une nouvelle poignée de main avec Demyx (Zeks n'a pas refait surface et est probablement retourné se terrer dans sa tanière informatique), la jeune femme s'assied en face d'Axel.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Demande-t-elle.

- C'est à propos de cette ancienne affaire sur laquelle vous êtes intervenue. La victime, Roxas Seren, correspond en tout point à la victimologie de notre tueur en série. Je l'ai interrogé hier soir et il a… omis de me parler de ceci.

Il désigne le dossier ouvert sur son bureau.

- Vous pensez qu'il aurait eu affaire à la même personne ?

- Je pense que ce n'est pas exclu, même si certains éléments ne concordent pas. Je n'ai pas encore examiné le détail des pièces à conviction, mais puisque vous êtes là, je préfère encore avoir les informations à la source. Que pouvez-vous me dire ?

Quistis croise les bras et les jambes et s'adosse au dossier de la chaise.

- Il était dans un état épouvantable quand nous sommes arrivés. On entendait ses hurlements jusque dans la rue, et je pense qu'il ne s'en serait peut-être pas sorti si nous étions arrivés cinq minutes plus tard. C'est monstrueux de dire ça, mais d'une certaine façon, il a eu de la chance.

Axel hoche la tête.

- Il n'a pas gardé de séquelles physiques, de ce que j'ai pu en voir, et il m'a semblé très équilibré, bien que sur la défensive. Vous et vos collègues avez fait un travail remarquable ce soir là.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Merci. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre qu'il s'en sort. Concernant les pièces à conviction… Monsieur Seren portait encore le masque et les menottes quand nous sommes arrivés. Son agresseur s'est enfui par la fenêtre et d'après le raffut qu'il a fait, je pense que la description physique doit être adéquate. Cet homme était gros. Il a fallu faire découper les menottes parce que la clé n'était nulle part, quant au masque, pour l'avoir examiné de près, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un objet cousu main. Pas nécessairement par l'agresseur, mais il n'y a pas d'étiquette et les coutures n'ont pas été faites à la machine. Il était trempé de sueur, de larmes et de sang quand on le lui a retiré, on n'a rien pu en tirer. Tous les fluides présents dessus étaient ceux de la victime, et ils ont ruiné les éventuelles empreintes. Les menottes aussi, avaient été trop malmenées après que l'agresseur les lui ait passées pour qu'on ait pu en tirer quoi que ce soit.

- Et l'appareil photo ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demande Axel.

- C'est une bonne question, ajoute Demyx. Il est immonde…

Quistis prend l'objet en question et défroisse le sac pour qu'on voie mieux à travers. Le plastique est lui-même souillé.

- L'agresseur l'a emporté dans sa fuite, mais quand il a dévalé l'escalier de secours, il lui a échappé et il est tombé dans une benne à ordures, juste en dessous. Il venait de pleuvoir. Comme il était poursuivi, il n'a pas pu le récupérer. On l'a retrouvé dans la benne, trempé et couvert de détritus. Comme il est lourd, il s'était enfoncé dedans, il y avait une couche de trente centimètres de déchets par dessus. À cause de l'eau et de la saleté, on n'a pas pu y trouver d'empreintes non plus.

Axel soupire. L'agresseur de Roxas n'avait visiblement rien d'un tueur organisé, mais il avait eu beaucoup de chance.

- Je dois vous avouer, poursuit la jeune femme, que j'ai pris l'initiative de demander une recherche sur l'ADN, bien que la victime ait refusé d'engager des poursuites. Je voulais autant que possible faciliter le travail de ceux qui pourraient un jour avoir à travailler sur ce dossier comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Sans résultat.

- C'est vrai que des empreintes auraient pu servir, remarque l'agent Nox. La base de données est plus importante.

Axel hoche la tête.

- Quand on fiche quelqu'un, on relève ses empreintes mais pas son ADN, approuve-t-il. C'est incroyable. D'après ce dossier, l'agresseur ne portait pas de gants. Il avait forcément laissé des empreintes sur tous ces objets, c'est vraiment aberrant qu'il n'y en ait aucune à cause d'un concours de circonstances…

La jeune femme soupire.

- Je sais. C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, en classant le dossier. Et dans l'affaire qui nous occupe aujourd'hui, aucune trace d'ADN n'a été relevée. Celles-ci ne nous servent donc à rien.

Axel fronce les sourcils. Il pense à Roxas. À ce qu'il a traversé, à ce dont il s'est relevé, et à la personne qu'il est devenu. Il se dit qu'il fallait être profiler pour percevoir la faille dans sa carapace, pour réaliser qu'il cachait quelque chose. Sa déposition, si concise quant à ce qui lui est arrivé et pourtant détaillée quant il s'agissait de la description de son agresseur, en est une preuve supplémentaire. Le soir même, il avait décidé de laisser ça derrière lui, d'essayer d'oublier. Axel sait, bien sûr, que personne n'oublie jamais. Que le maximum qu'on puisse faire, c'est enfermer les souvenirs à double tour dans une boîte cadenassée et l'abandonner dans le coin le plus sombre de sa mémoire, mais ils sont toujours là. Voilà pourquoi il n'a rien dit, pourquoi il s'est tu quand il lui a demandé s'il avait déjà été victime de ce genre de choses. Comme tous les gens qui possèdent une de ces boîtes de Pandore, ensevelie sous les décombres d'une âme dévastée, il refuse de prendre le risque de l'ouvrir. Ce n'est pourtant pas la bonne manière de gérer ce genre de problèmes. Aussi bien fermées soient-elles, les boîtes de Pandore finissent toujours par s'ouvrir, quitte à exploser en faisant trois fois plus de dégâts.

- Agent Lee ?

Axel sursaute légèrement et croise le regard interrogateur de Quistis.

- Oui, excusez-moi. Et ceci ?

Il tapote du bout de l'index la carte mémoire.

- Pas d'empreintes non plus ?

La jeune femme secoue la tête.

- Elle n'avait jamais été manipulée. Apparemment c'était celle d'origine, vendue avec l'appareil.

Axel hausse les sourcils.

- Tiens… je n'y connais rien en photographie, mais en dehors de l'état de crasse dans lequel il se trouve, il a l'air neuf cet appareil, non ? Dit Demyx en se penchant pour regarder de plus près.

La jeune femme acquiesce.

- Exact. C'est dans le rapport. C'est un Canon, un modèle qui coûtait six cent dollars à l'époque - très récent, à ce moment-là. Il était sorti que la semaine qui a précédé les faits.

L'agent Lee baisse les yeux sur le sac, les sourcils froncés. Un masque en satin cousu main, un appareil photo dernier cri… Il y a quelque chose là-dessous, il le sent. Mais quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Demyx ? Demande-t-il à son coéquipier.

Le jeune homme esquisse une moue pensive et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- La victimologie colle à la perfection, et malgré les différences évidentes au niveau du mode opératoire, il y a trop de points communs pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Je ne sais pas quel était le mobile de l'homme qui a agressé ce prostitué, mais je doute qu'il ait eu l'intention de le tuer. Or, pour le tueur que nous poursuivons, le meurtre n'est pas une fin en soi, puisqu'il copie le mode opératoire de Dahmer sans lui rendre hommage. Il ne fait que l'utiliser. On ne peut pas comparer cette marque de morsure avec celles qui ont été infligées aux victimes des meurtres, puisque dans ces cas-là, la chair a été arrachée, mais il n'empêche qu'il y en a bien une.

Axel hoche la tête en silence, l'invitant tacitement à poursuivre.

- Quand on a commencé à patrouiller dans ce quartier et à repérer les personnes qui correspondaient à la victimologie, on cherchait aussi un témoin, quelqu'un qui aurait eu affaire à lui auparavant, avant qu'il passe d'agresseur à meurtrier. Je pense que c'est le cas de ce garçon.

Axel se lève.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. J'ai la furieuse impression que quelque chose _d'autre_ nous échappe, mais je suis convaincu qu'il s'agissait de notre tueur. Ils commencent toujours par des agressions. Après cette affaire-ci, il est probablement parti se cacher ailleurs, sans doute dans un autre État, en attendant que ça se calme. Il est monté en puissance dans l'intervalle et s'est mis à tuer.

Une certaine frénésie commence à s'emparer des deux agents, et la jeune femme, silencieuse, les écoute avec grand intérêt. Enfin, ils ont l'impression d'avancer !

- Pensez-vous qu'il soit nécessaire d'envoyer une équipe chez Monsieur Seren ? Finit-elle tout de même par demander.

Axel réfléchit un instant, et finit par secouer la tête.

- Non. Il était l'incarnation même du fantasme de notre tueur lors de son agression, il y a deux ans, mais je doute fort qu'il l'intéresse aujourd'hui. Je l'ai vu, et j'ai parlé avec lui. Premièrement, notre homme cible des garçons plus jeunes que ça, qui n'ont jamais plus de vingt ans – plus des adolescents que des adultes. Puisqu'on n'a relevé aucune trace de lutte sur les corps, il les attire chez lui sans éveiller leur méfiance, ce qui colle à la description faite par Roxas. Mais il n'a plus rien d'un jeune paumé et naïf. C'est un homme adulte, perspicace et extrêmement méfiant. De plus, même s'il a eu des débuts chaotiques, ce pseudo-émule de Dahmer est devenu un tueur très organisé. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de s'en prendre à lui, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui. Il pourrait le reconnaître, et même sans ça, sa méthode pour approcher ses victimes ne fonctionnerait pas avec lui.

Il marque une pause avant d'ajouter :

- Non, notre homme est trop intelligent pour ça. Par contre, il va très probablement recommencer, et sous peu. Avec ces nouveaux éléments, nous allons pouvoir soumettre un véritable profil à la police et lancer les recherches. Nous allons avoir besoin de tout le monde. Je veux aussi qu'on refasse une recherche avec son ADN. Ça n'a rien donné il y a deux ans, mais peut-être qu'entre temps, il aura commis un faux pas et qu'on obtiendra un nom, ou une correspondance partielle qui permettrait de réduire le champ de recherches. On va aussi étendre la recherche aux États voisins, ce que vous n'aviez pas pu faire la première fois. Inspecteur Trèpe ?

- Monsieur ?

- Pourriez-vous demander à mon collègue de s'en occuper ?

- Tout de suite.

Elle se lève et sort du dossier les résultats d'analyse. L'agent Nox, occupé à lire le compte-rendu des pièces à conviction, la retient avant qu'elle parte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, sur la carte mémoire ? Demande-t-il. Ce n'est pas inscrit.

- C'est parce que personne n'a regardé, répond-t-elle. Elle n'a pas été mouillée et elle doit donc encore fonctionner, mais encore fois, monsieur Seren n'a pas souhaité engager de poursuites. On l'a rangée sans y toucher. J'ai pensé que cela valait mieux, vous savez… tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Pour préserver son intimité.

- Je comprends. Vous avez bien fait.

La jeune femme s'éloigne et Axel range les objets dans la boîte, à l'exception du dossier et de la carte mémoire.

- On va l'avoir, ce salaud, marmonne-t-il en rangeant les papiers. Et je le ferai envoyer à la chaise électrique, même si ça doit être la _dernière_ chose que je ferai.

L'agent Nox, toujours debout à côté du bureau, lance à son supérieur un regard préoccupé, puis s'en va travailler de son côté. Il faut ajouter toutes ces nouvelles informations à leur musée des horreurs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il ne revient que des heures plus tard, après avoir refait l'agencement de toute leur petite pièce. Il trouve Axel plongé dans ses pensées. Posé sur son bureau, il y a le profil, terminé, qu'il serait sans doute venu leur soumettre depuis un bon moment pour leur demander leur avis dessus s'il n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par quelque chose. En s'approchant, il voit qu'il s'agit de la fameuse carte mémoire. Il porte des gants en latex et la fait tourner entre ses doigts.

- Pourquoi tu hésites ? Lui demande-t-il en approchant.

Son collègue se tourne vers lui, et il n'a pas du tout l'air surpris de sa présence.

- Je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on les regarde. Tu vois, je l'ai rencontré et ça me met… mal à l'aise.

Demyx s'appuie de la hanche contre le bureau et croise les bras.

- Tu sais, ça peut peut-être faire avancer l'enquête, et on ne peut pas se permettre de négliger des éléments, quels qu'ils soient. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

- Non, répond sèchement son supérieur en ramenant son regard sur le petit objet.

- Je te trouve bien agressif…

Un instant de silence s'étire. Axel ne le regarde pas, mais Demyx contourne la table et s'y appuie des deux mains, se penchant en avant pour lui faire face.

- Il te plaît, lui déclare-t-il de but en blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Réplique aussitôt Axel en relevant la tête.

Pour le coup, il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tout à l'heure, tu l'as appelé par son prénom. Plusieurs fois. Tu as dit qu'il avait « un visage d'ange » et que tu ferais envoyer son agresseur « à la chaise électrique ». La _chaise électriqu_e, Axel. Tu sais bien à quel point-

- Ne commence pas à me profiler, tu veux ? Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre que le choix des mots en dit beaucoup, je connais mon métier.

- Alors je ne vais pas t'apprendre non plus que me dire de ne pas te profiler, c'est comme si tu me demandais de te regarder sans te voir. Que tu t'impliques beaucoup trop là-dedans. Que le code de déontologie t'interdit formellement d'avoir une liaison avec une personne impliquée dans l'enquête en cours. Que tu en fais une affaire personnelle et que ça risque de nuire à ton travail. Et au nôtre.

Axel lui lance un regard sombre.

- Et quoi, tu vas écrire un rapport ?

L'agent Nox se redresse, croise les bras derrière la tête et lui adresse un grand sourire.

- Aaaabsolument pas ! J'ai fait mon devoir de collègue et d'ami en te faisant une petite piqûre de rappel, alors on peut voir ce profil maintenant ?

Axel prend la feuille sur son bureau et la lui tend.

- Jetez-y un œil, tu veux?

- Et toi ?

L'agent baisse la tête sur la puce électronique qu'il tient toujours à la main avant de répondre :

– Je vais examiner ça.

Demyx hoche la tête et s'éloigne, la feuille à la main. Axel le regarde s'en aller, mitigé. Même si tout ce que son collègue a dit est vrai, et même s'il sait que demander à un profiler de ne pas profiler est tout à fait irréaliste, il est contrarié. Bien qu'il l'ait fait en souriant, il a tout à fait conscience que Demyx vient de lui donner une bonne leçon. Il n'a pas le droit de s'impliquer personnellement et émotionnellement dans une enquête. C'est en se répétant cela qu'il finit par insérer la petite carte dans le port SD de son portable. Il fait pivoter l'ordinateur de manière à ce que l'écran de celui-ci soit tourné face au mur et que personne ne puisse voir **c**e qui s'y affiche en passant derrière. Une partie de lui espère encore à moitié que la carte soit défectueuse ou tout simplement vide. Malheureusement, il est vite fixé. Un dossier s'ouvre, une vingtaine de miniatures alignées les unes à côté des autres. Ce n'est qu'une mosaïque d'icônes identiques, il ne sait pas encore à quoi ressemblent les photos. Et il n'a aucune envie de le savoir, mais, Demyx a raison : ils ne peuvent négliger aucun élément. Alors, lentement, il place le curseur de la souris sur la première icône et, comme on prend une profonde inspiration avant de faire un grand plongeon, il double clique dessus. L'image s'ouvre, réduisant à néant son dernier espoir de voir les données corrompues ou inutilisables. Mais il est surpris de ce qu'il voit.

Sur la photo, il n'y a qu'un dos. Un dos nu et pâle, sculptural, absolument magnifique, mais seulement un dos. Malgré sa répugnance, Axel se force à observer soigneusement le cliché. La peau est claire, parfaite, sans le moindre défaut, aucune blessure. Ces photos ont été prises avant l'agression. En dehors de ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Il passe à la suivante, avec toujours cette sensation bizarre dans l'estomac, comme s'il allait vomir. Il a le vertige. Mais la seconde photo est assez semblable à la première, si ce n'est qu'elle montre une nuque balayée par des mèches de cheveux dorés. Lentement d'abord, puis plus rapidement, il parcourt le dossier et observe toutes les photos. Chacune d'entre elles représente une partie bien particulière du corps de Roxas – car c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit, Axel en est persuadé. Il y a cependant quelque chose d'étrange avec ces photos, se dit-il. Elles ne sont pas obscènes, et même malgré la nudité de Roxas, elles ne sont pas impudiques. Aucune des photos n'a été prise en dessous de la ceinture, on n'y voit rien d'autre que ses mains, ses bras, sa taille, ses épaules, la chute de ses reins, son dos. Axel vient de se rendre compte qu'il n'a vu que des photos de son corps quand, enfin, il en découvre une de son visage. Il n'y en a qu'une seule, c'est la dernière, et elle le laisse sans voix.

Elle est absolument magnifique. L'angle de la prise de vue, la lumière, tout semble avoir été fait pour capter les plus infimes détails du visage, jusqu'à ses cils. Bien que l'expression de Roxas soit parfaitement neutre, cette photo exprime quelque chose qui laisse l'agent stupéfait. Et soudain, tout à coup, il _comprend_. Il sait maintenant, et ça lui fait peur, parce qu'il a fait une erreur. Une erreur qui pourrait coûter très cher.

L'agent quitte la pièce presque en courant, affolé.


End file.
